


A Blessing in Disguise

by NotYourAverageStoryteller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Het, Mature Harry Potter, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourAverageStoryteller/pseuds/NotYourAverageStoryteller
Summary: Post-War Minerva McGonagall is sick of life. She's sick of trying to get Hogwarts back up and running, she's sick of being proper, she's sick of being Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. After a raucous night of alcohol and bad choices, the fallout is long and taxing. Perhaps the new faces on staff will help her through this and she'll find the blessing that was in disguise all along.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall/Harry Potter
Comments: 39
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Hi. How are you all? Staying healthy I hope! I've had a terrible day and I've been trying to post this for hours so I'm posting now before anything else can go wrong. FYI Blurring Lines is STILL being worked on and will be updated soon. Thanks for your continued support. Take care.**
> 
> _Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._
> 
> /*=#=*\

She threw her quill down in disgust finding another refusal letter on her desk. Another prospective Professor sending their apologies and their hopes for her future success. After the day she'd had, she wasn't interested in being in the castle any longer. 

The staff that remained in the castle were her friends. Those she fought alongside. Filius, Pomona, Rolanda. Poppy. She knew she could count on them to stay. Others had not remained so loyal but she couldn't fault them for the need to escape. Aurora Sinistra had gone to her parents' house for a few weeks with a promise to return before the beginning of the term. Minerva had only just considered that she perhaps wouldn't return at all. Septima Vector hadn't been seen in days, though Minerva had sent an owl to the last address she had on file. It was anybody's guess as to when she'd be back, if ever, and it didn't improve Minerva's mood to think of it.

And then, Hagrid, dearest Hagrid, had come to her today and informed her that he was leaving. He planned to take his brother back to his people and then spend some time travelling, in Europe and perhaps beyond. She had, of course, agreed wholeheartedly. It just hadn't helped her mood.

Pulling her hat off the stand, she swirled her cloak onto her shoulders and stalked from her rooms. Her boots made a pleasant sort of echo on the flagstones as she stalked through the castle.

"Min?" She ignored Poppy, not even pausing. "Hey!" she called. "You okay?"

"Fine," she muttered, pressing open the doors with both hands. "I will be back on the morrow."

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned, remembering Poppy was her friend. 

"I'm okay. I just need to get out of here for a while."

"Be careful," Poppy called.

Minerva nodded and marched out of the gates and as soon as she was all the way over the threshold, she apparated away.

Her parents' home had always been a place that she avoided at all costs. The memories were often so painful, the thought of them could bring her to tears. Today, however, she appeared at the boundary of the abandoned property and stepped forward. She stood on the doorstep and stared. Her family had ended here. Her entire line, murdered. 

Her mother, father, two little brothers. There was no hope for the McGonagalls now. She was old, Poppy insisted it was rot, something about magic and slow-ageing, but she felt old. She knew it was all over. There would be no continuance, no legacy. Her mother's line, a powerful, ancient, line in itself, would die with her too.

She wished so many things weren't so. 

She sobbed and covered her face with the hand not gripping her wand. With the other, she screamed out a curse, wincing as one of the beams exploded in her face. She abused the remnants of the house until her hair was falling down around her face. She could scarcely see through the tears as she destroyed what was left of her history.

Panting, she wiped the blood away, healed her cheek with a whisper and dropped to her knees. She felt like the weight of the whole world was atop her. And she wasn't ready for that. She had given her life and her entire family's existence to this world.

And she resented it wholeheartedly.

She apparated away, splitting the air and appearing in a part of London where nobody knew her name. Just in case they knew her face, Minerva glamoured herself. Changing everything about her appearance as if it was that easy to just cease to exist. It was late enough in the evening for her to get plastered.

Her plan was to simply forget about everything until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

After a full afternoon in the bar, she was well and truly drunk. In fact, she was almost paralytic when she felt the melancholy disperse and the euphoria set in. She'd bought whiskey after whiskey with no regrets at all. She'd even been dancing, once the alcohol had loosened her up and now? Now she danced with an abandonment she had never felt.

And she was enjoying herself for the first time in a long time when somebody came up behind her. 

When  _ he _ stepped up behind her.

His face was inconsequential, but after a short time, his hands held her so surely that she melted under them. The part of her that she rarely let make decisions wanted to just let him have whatever he wanted. 

So she did.

They danced forever. Until she was stumbling with exhaustion. The euphoria had given way to mindlessness and it let her make decisions based on nothing more than a whim. His hands wandered over her hips, squeezing her ass. As he pressed his lips against her neck, her consciousness was at war with her id. 

She was sick of being the  _ stalwart leader _ ; all poise and perfunctory measures. So she spun around from where they were dancing - his front pressed against her back. His hands had been making maddening patterns on her stomach now slid around her middle and held her gently. She clutched the back of his neck and kissed him, needing to feel something. Anything except what she did. He was shocked initially, but she had quickly realised that he was just about as drunk as she was. So he kissed her right back. They danced for a while longer, closer and with less air between them. His hands were never still and he spun her again pressing his length into her hip. When he slid his hand under her shirt and across her belly, she gave in completely. 

It had been so long since someone had touched her.

She pulled away, looking at him and curling her finger in invitation. He smirked at her, following her out of the pub and into an alley along the way. She was tempted to check for assailants but she remembered that she'd won that war. While she was busy considering it, he pushed her up against the wall. He was nibbling her shoulder as he pulled up the skirt she'd transfigured not long ago for this very reason. She groaned, letting her head fall against the brickwork behind her as he kissed her.

She'd banished her underwear a little before and she gasped as he found out for himself. There was a bit of a scramble as he put on a condom and alcohol notwithstanding, she was rather impressed when he grabbed her thighs and lifted. He pinned her against the wall with barely any effort at all and she wrapped her legs around him happily. 

But then -

"Oh," she sighed. 

His arms were magnificent. She was almost tempted to ask him to take her somewhere where she could explore the definition she could just about see through his shirt. She supposed that his abs would have been pristine. But then, he started moving and she was lost. He took her hard enough that she cried out embarrassingly early. To his credit, he didn't seem worried and carried on until he grunted in her ear not long afterwards. She keened and pleaded with him not to stop. The alcohol and the endorphins fixed the world's ills and he panted in her ear until she clutched at his back and spasmed around him once more. 

As he pulled away, she heard a soft curse and she frowned, meeting his eyes. They were the loveliest green she'd ever seen and she smiled as he continued to stare for a while, before looking down at where they were joined only moments before.

"It broke," he muttered.

Her alcohol added brain took too long to understand but when she did, she waved it off. Her family line was dead. She was old. What the fuck did it even matter? 

"No matter."

"I, are you sure?"

"Quite," she said decisively. "Thank you."

"I," he chuckled bashfully. "I feel a little -"

She put her finger to his lips and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you."

She walked away, the small burn between her thighs sobering her up enough to make the decision to keep walking for two blocks to be sure nobody was following before apparating back to Hogwarts. Had she been less drunk, she'd have been disappointed in herself but as it happened she couldn't give a toss, so instead, she managed to make it to her room, falling into bed fully clothed.

/*=#=*\

She slept until noon, waking to find an immense pile of letters on her desk and messages from a few of her remaining staff who were worried about her.

"Michael?"

She waited for her entry portrait to appear.

"A'ight lass?"

"Hair of the dog is not going to be enough for how I feel," she muttered, making the bawdy Highlander laugh. "Can you inform my staff that, though I am quite well, I'm not seeing any of them today."

"Dinnae fash herself," he chuckled. "Yeh make your clan proud lass."

"Oh fuck off," she rolled her eyes as he roared with laughter and went to do her bidding. She liked the man immensely but he was a bit much, especially when she felt like something had died in her mouth and her head was splitting open.

She managed a cup of tea, slinking away into the shower and nearly drowning in there. Falling back into clean sheets with wet hair, groaning at the way the world was spinning even with her eyes closed, she slept, hoping she'd feel human again by the afternoon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

Three weeks later and she was marching down a London street, minding her own business, when someone bumped her shoulder. She reacted quickly, shimmying out of the way and noticing absently that the other person did as well. She smirked when she saw who it was.

"Mr Potter!" she exclaimed.

"Professor -" he shook his head. "Headmistress!"

"Nonsense," she chuckled, taking his hand. "Minerva."

"Harry, then," he grinned, waiting for a beat and pulling her into a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Likewise," she chuckled. People didn't often hug her and she found it to be something she didn't mind him doing.

"What are you doing in Muggle London?"

She waved absently.

"Exhausting my last options? It has been a disappointing day."

"Well then, I expect you to explain, over a drink? There's a lovely little pub near our place, or I can offer you tea or whatever if you'd prefer at home?"

"Tea, I think," she smiled, recalling her recovery the weeks ago. She was not keen on a repeat.

"Awesome," he grinned. He looked so well.

"Recovery suits you," she muttered as he offered her his arm. She took it and they walked in the direction he'd been heading when they'd bumped into each other.

"It is amazing what a couple of quiet months can do for you."

"I wouldn't know," she muttered.

"Have you been working all this time?"

"The castle needed repairing and then once we had done that -" Harry and Hermione had been amongst the volunteers "- it needed staffing as well. I have not had time to take a break."

"Then I am sorry for not helping more!" She waved him off. "How is it going?"

"Exhausting my last options?"

"Ah," he chuckled. "I see. Who are you still missing?"

"Potions, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Ouch," he muttered. "What was that Professor who took over from Hagrid. Is he okay by the way? I haven't seen him." 

He led her down a towpath beside a canal and she let the conversation pause as she watched her footing in the slightly overgrown track. 

"I promise I won't let you fall," he muttered, leading her down the narrow walkway. "Here we are," he smiled, leading her into a tiny postage stamp of a garden and to a blue door which he opened the Muggle way. She glanced around, seeing a raven hopping from one foot to another on a branch across the canal. Discounting it as her ongoing exhaustion, she followed him in.

"We're pretty low key," he chuckled at her look.

From the outside, she believed him. From the inside, it was clear that Hermione had a hand in the design.

"Miss Granger is very good, isn't she."

"Hear that 'Mione?"

"Oh my god, Minerva!"

Minerva chuckled as the girl got up, hugging her hard but with genuine affection.

"Hello," she chuckled, hugging her back. "It's lovely to see you!"

"How did you -" she looked between then. "I mean, we're not exactly local."

Minerva chucked.

"I was visiting a potential staff member and bumped into," she grinned. "Harry, coming back."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, suddenly shaking her head. "What kind of manners do you have, you animal." She smacked Harry in the gut, making him laugh.

"Not my fault I can't get a word in edgeways."

She glared at him and he stepped forward.

"May I take your coat?"

Minerva laughed, their antics amusing her, and she nodded letting him take it off her shoulders.

"Come, sit," Hermione insisted. "I'll make tea."

They led her to a lovely, well-worn dining table in the small kitchen and she sighed as she sat. They'd done well for themselves.

"Your home is lovely."

"It's small and it's drafty," Harry chuckled. "But we're used to the draft." She shook her head with a smirk. "We just wanted something not remotely connected, you know? Ron," he sighed. "Ron and Ginny have their problems and honestly neither of them are in a place that we felt was one we could be in too." He shrugged. "I don't know if that even makes sense but -"

"Oh Mr Potter," she muttered. "More than you know."

"Harry," he corrected gently.

"As you wish," Minerva smiled as Hermione joined them.

"So," she said. "Harry and I needed to get away for a bit but you don't seem to have done so?"

"The castle won't restaff itself, you know."

"Oh," Hermione nodded. "Yeah, that's true. How is everyone?"

Minerva shrugged.

"Healing? I suppose. Slowly."

They nodded. 

"Hagrid must be leaving," Harry said conversationally. "Is he ok?"

"Quite," she smiled, nabbing a Ginger Newt from the plate. Miss Granger always did have her favourite biscuits on hand. "He is taking his brother back to his people and then going abroad for a while."

They thought about it for a while and Harry laughed. 

"Good on him," he chuckled. "Wonder how long it'll take him to end up in France "

"Yes, he did mention that," she smiled affectionately. " I do not begrudge him. He's been at Hogwarts since he was a boy."

"Isn't it funny how one tiny thing can affect so much," Hermione muttered.

Minerva could think of many such instances but she didn't offer a single one, letting Harry hum in agreement instead.

"So Care of Magical Creatures? Is Professor Grubblyplank not available again?"

"Wilhelmina was only ever interested in substitute work," Minerva sighed. "She has agreed to step in for a month if need be, but no more. And nobody else has put their name forward."

"It's a pity you can't do it," Hermione chuckled, she said to Harry. "You'd be great."

"I," Minerva frowned, looking between them. "Sorry, I must have missed something."

"We've discovered that Harry has a natural affinity for animals."

"You do?"

"So far we've nearly adopted two birds, three cats, a tortoise -" Minerva made a face. "Yeah, I wasn't sure about that either, a dog and a rabbit. Only the birds have taken to hanging around."

"Astonishing," Minerva muttered, her mind already working three steps ahead before she recalled that curious scene at the front door. "There was a raven, outside -"

"Yep," Harry grinned. "He's with me, sorta" he chuckled. "He's getting better but he keeps bringing bottle caps as payment, or tokens of friendship, not sure which but I just managed to get his foot out of a ring pull. It wasn't like I brought him back from the dead." 

Minerva looked at them both shrewdly. It was perfect.

"He's selling himself short," Hermione muttered. "He talks and they listen. Charms the birds off the trees," she laughed.

"May I ask what you both are doing in the near future?"

Harry snorted and Hermione sat back, looking at her shrewdly.

"Nothing?" she said cautiously.

Minerva nodded and produced two pieces of paper.

"I propose a suggestion."

Hermione read it much quicker than Harry and looked up at her.

"That's insane. We'll be the same age!"

"Only a select few and only for a few years, if you decide to stay. You are both considerably more mature than anyone who will return."

"We're not qualified."

" _ You _ will be in no time at all, I shouldn't wonder. Harry needn't be if he's not interested. Care of Magical Creatures is a husbandry subject, no qualifications required"

"I suppose we could split Muggle Studies in a pinch if you can't find anyone? I could teach, Harry can back up if he doesn't want to qualify?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow and realised that they really could. Harry shrugged.

"I had not thought of that," she muttered. "That is a good idea if I cannot find anyone. I am not saying it is not unusual to immediately invite former students back to teach, but," she sighed. "These are special times."

"Alright," Harry shrugged, looking up from the paper. "Where do I sign?"

"Mr Potter! You don't even know what the remuneration is, you don't -"

"Minerva," he muttered. "I'd," he glanced at Hermione. " _ We'd _ do it for you, for free. Just let us sign, ok?"

She procured the actual contracts and made them read every word before signing. They were geared to be favourable to the Professors so there were a few noises of amazement but when they signed at the same time she felt a great weight lift off her shoulders. Hermione would make a fine Potions Professor and between them, they'd deal with Muggle Studies until someone else could be found. And Harry? Well, she looked at him properly. Many people had underestimated him since the day he had returned to their world. But she didn't think she could ever do that. Mischievous in the beginning, to be sure, but he had a sharp mind and though it was slow to comprehend at times, his heart was true and his bravery, second to none.

"Well then," she chuckled. "That is exciting."

"Yeah, it is," Hermione grinned. Harry, however, didn't look so sure and she smiled reassuringly.

"If you would like, I can put you in touch with Wilhelmina?"

"Would you?" He looked incredibly grateful. "That would be awesome, thank you."

"Well, I have taken up enough of your time."

"Nonsense," Hermione scoffed, taking her hand across the table. "Want to stay for dinner? It's not Hogwarts food, but Harry can cook an amazing lasagne?"

The thought of hiding away with these two didn't sound half bad so she swallowed the rest of her tea and rolled her eyes.

"Go on then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

A week later, the two moved into Hogwarts. She had, incorrectly, assumed they were together. She wasn't sure why she made that assumption without asking, but she had and now she was scrambling to find Harry a room after all of them had been allocated.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged. "I can sleep on 'Mione's sofa."

She rolled her eyes.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," she swallowed as she realised the only other option. "Although perhaps you would prefer to, as the only other option I can think of is to offer you my spare room until I can get your rooms organised?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "It won't be an issue for me. Will it for you?"

She bristled for a moment until she realised he was right. She'd not shared a living space with anyone since Elphinstone. He grinned at her and she had a mind to hex him had she not been feeling so queasy. She shook it off and rolled her eyes. 

"Give over," she muttered. "Fine. Have you been for your physical yet?"

"Have you?" he replied cheekily, sobering quickly as she swayed a little. "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I think I may have picked something up. I am not feeling especially well."

"How can I help?"

Poppy had been hounding her for a week and she knew it was inevitable. It was how all years went. Poppy would eventually corner her and she'd be forced to hear the lecture along with the results of her medical. 

Perhaps this year could be different.

"Minerva?"

"Sorry?" she asked, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "What did you say?"

"I asked if I could help and if you want to go and go get the medical over with?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to refuse, but she considered Poppy's face again. The imagined look on her face when she turned up before the end of the holidays would be worth it and she grinned mischievously.

"Fine."

She walked slowly through the castle with him, listening intently as he went over his lesson plans with her. Hermione had barely come up for air since taking over both positions so she and Harry had spent a lot of time talking about things. She enjoyed his insight into things, she could see why Hermione liked his company. It was the second time he'd disclosed his fears, but she made suggestions where she thought he needed some and patted his hand when he huffed in frustration.

"Would it help you to know that all teachers feel like this before the start of term? Even myself?"

"Yes," he shrugged. "And no. I feel like a fraud."

"Ah," she chuckled. "I used to feel like that too. That will pass, in time."

"I'm looking forward to that moment," he muttered, grinning when she glanced at him. "I am excited though. The Thestrals are awesome," she chuckled. "I just," he bit his lip and she watched him grapple with his feelings. "So, my relatives, that I grew up with?" She nodded. She knew of them. She'd seen them, back when Albus had first dropped him there. "Their son, Dudley, my cousin. He was," Harry shook his head. "Thick. I mean, unintelligent beyond belief. And when we were at the same school, when we were kids, I'd get punished for getting better grades than him. So I learned how not to be smart. And it's kinda stuck with me."

Minerva nodded in understanding, though she was concerned as part of his statement filtered through.

"Punished you how?"

"They," he shrugged with a smile. "Well, I suppose if you knew you'd probably go find them and transfigure them into something distasteful."

"Harry -" she said dangerously.

"Can I ask you to do something? I'll help if you like?"

"You may," she frowned, stopping him from continuing. "Harry, tell me what you are trying so hard not to."

"When I first got my letter, it was addressed to Mr Harry Potter, Cupboard Under the Stairs."

"It," she frowned. "What?"

"I assumed that the addresses were done with a spell or something?"

"Yes," she nodded. "There is a book of all the magical children born in the corresponding year and a charm that addresses the envelopes?" 

"So, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I got my first letter. I had no toys. No things, a mattress on the floor. I got hand-me-down clothes. And sometimes violent punishments, not terrible things but," he sighed. "It certainly wasn't how I would raise a child. In fact, I think until Hagrid went with me to Diagon Alley, I'd not ever had anything new. I was a 'waste of space'. They didn't want me, didn't want anything to do with me. But I had assumed," he shrugged. "Hoped, that you never saw it and just ignored it."

"No! Harry," she was horrified. "If I'd have -"

"That's what I thought," he interrupted, taking her hand. "I've never held anyone responsible. What happened, happened." She looked at him with her heart crumbling. "Anyway," he continued, pulling her hand into the crook of her arm. "I'm not good at reaching my potential," he chuckled, running his other hand through his hair. 

"I would argue that despite your beginning, you have exceeded every expectation anyone ever had of you," she stopped him and cupped his cheek. "Many of us who have the privilege of knowing you are very proud of you."

"Yeah well," he blushed. "I'm glad to hear, but can we maybe just read the addresses?"

"Of course we can," she smiled. "They'll be ready in the next day or two."

"Awesome," Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm -"

"Don't," he shook his head, offering his arm again. She took it. "It wasn't your fault. There was a whole master plan there, that Albus had. Blood wards and the like, so I don't hold any grudges at all. I just wanted you to know why I've been talking your ear off over the same things."

She chuckled and squeezed his hand as they continued on.

"Minerva?" Poppy said, shock colouring her tone. "And Harry Potter!"

"Hello Madam Pomfrey," he chuckled. "Guess we're here for our physical."

She ushered them into separate rooms and Minerva waved her on to complete Harry's first. After about 20 minutes, she arrived in front of Minerva, chuckling and shaking her head.

"Alright?"

"I am fine and he has passed of course," Poppy smiled. "Are you here voluntarily or did he kidnap you? Do I need to -"

"Get on with it will ya?"

Poppy laughed and did the usual checks, ticking things off her parchment until right at the end, she stopped. She started at the spell readout and then looked at her with an unreadable look on her face. Minerva frowned as Poppy cancelled the spell and very carefully cast it again, her eyes widening coming.

"What is it?"

"I -"

"Poppy?"

"It's impossible. I don't understand. You're -"

"For the love of -"

"Pregnant."

Her brain stopped. Her heart stopped, her entire being paused within the universe. 

"What?" she asked. "I," she shook her head. "What?"

"I'm going to cast it again," Poppy muttered.

Minerva nodded and watched as Poppy read the information and looked at her incredulously.

"Do you," she cleared her throat and suddenly all the friendship that she and Poppy had seemed to disappear. "I must ask you, in the interest of safety, do you have any idea how this has happened?"

"No!" she squealed. "And don't treat me like that! You know me. When have I ever even had a date let alone a," a niggling feeling started on the back of her head. "A -" she remembered vaguely a lot of drink. Some dancing. "A -" A muttered apology. "Oh fuck," she whispered.

She dropped her head in her hands, screaming at how stupid she'd been.

"Fuck!"

"It's alright," Poppy said gently, sounding much more like herself as she squeezed her shoulder. "Min, it happens."

"Not to me!" Minerva squealed, looking up at her in horror. "Not to  _ this _ Minerva McGonagall, what in Merlin's name was I thinking. How the hell am I supposed to do this? I cannot -" she felt a wave of queasiness wash over her. "I can't -"

"Easy Min," Poppy said, conjuring a basin. "Deep breaths. It's okay."

"I -"

She threw up, crying between deep heaves. Poppy stayed with her until it stopped and helped her rinse her mouth and gave her a nausea potion.

"It's ok."

"I don't have time to be -" she swallowed. "To be -" she shook her head. "I don't have enough time for my job, let alone -"

"Yes you do," Poppy said gently. "And don't think I don't remember all those quiet conversations at college. Those wishes we had for ourselves?"

Minerva blushed. She remembered them now, but that was nearly 40 years ago! 

"Am I even," she dithered. "I don't know, Surely I am too old?"

"You aren't," Poppy smiled. "You could quite easily have babies for probably another thirty years yet."

"Oh shut up," Minerva hissed.

Poppy stepped back, with her hands up in surrender. Minerva regretted snapping but couldn't bring herself to apologise.

"This isn't happening," Minerva muttered, rubbing her temples. "I refuse to believe it's happening."

"Minerva -"

"No. This isn't happening."

"Minerva, you need -"

"This is a sick joke. I can't -" she shook her head. "I won't -"

She stalked out of the Hospital Wing, ignoring Poppy's call to come back and marched to her rooms. She slammed open the portrait, ignoring Michael's complaints and locked it behind her. She went straight to her room and stripped, standing in front of the mirror and staring.

She didn't look any different to how she usually looked and that helped. Poppy's findings were wrong. It was all just a terrible joke designed to make her feel awful, just as life was beginning to look a little brighter. Poppy would never do that, surely. They'd been friends for so long. But that was the only explanation.

She gave up, falling into her bed and sobbing, clutching her pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

She stumbled out the next morning, looking confused. Harry was an early riser but he was nowhere to be found. She scratched her head as she poked her head around the door to find his bed not slept in. And it was only when she went back to her own room for her wand that she remembered.

It had been a blissful ten minutes of forgetfulness before that.

In her horror and disgust, she'd locked the doors to her rooms, leaving Harry outside.

She screamed at herself, swaying a little at the effort.

She went through the motions of the morning, taking a shower and pulling on her teaching robes. She stood in front of the mirror for a long time, looking at nothing when a persistent knocking disturbed her focus.

"Sorry," Harry said airily. "Just need to get changed."

"Mr Potter -"

"Ah," he said gently. "Harry, remember? And don't worry about it." He smiled easily at her. "We all need a bit of time to ourselves now and then."

"I didn't -"

"Look," Harry shrugged. "Really. Don't worry about it. 'Mione and I spent the night bathing the Hinkypunks that got caught in Peeve's paint trap."

"The -"

She swayed and his hand reached out and held onto her arm.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Quite," she nodded, taking a deep breath. "I need to apologise."

"You really don't," he smiled. "It's okay."

"This is your home for the foreseeable future and I prevented you from returning to it."

"Look, whatever happened between us arriving at the Hospital Wing and now, is none of my business. I don't need an explanation or an apology. This is  _ your _ home. I'm just hanging about in it for a while. And I'll ask you again if you want me to stay with 'Mione, I can. I will. I don't ever want you to feel like you have an invader in your private space. I doubt you get much privacy, so I don't want to be the one who disturbs that."

She considered it for ten seconds before she realised how much, even in the week his presence comforted her.

"Don't," she shook her head. "Don't go. I don't mind having you here," she said quietly. "In fact, I rather enjoy it," she smiled. "Your presence has made this week rather relaxing. It is good to have someone to talk to."

"Must get lonely at the top."

"Quite," she whispered. Her stomach was rolling again and he frowned, stepping forward taking her other hand.

"You're not looking so great. Want me to get out of your hair? Otherwise, I can tuck you in and make you some tea?"

She snorted and smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry. Thank you." She wasn't going to admit it, but the thought wasn't terrible.

"Don't be. You're welcome," he grinned. "You definitely picked something up. So, tea and toast and I'll make your apologies. Come on."

She let him, which was as much a sign of how she felt as any words she could have uttered. 

"May I enter?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and he walked her to her bed. She tried not to blush at the mess she'd left all over the room in her haste to rip everything off yesterday. Before she knew it, she was tucked up under her covers and Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World was bringing her toast and tea.

"There's more in the pot," he said kindly. "Eat what you can, then get some rest. I'll make your apologies and be back to check on you after I sort out the blooming Flobberworms. Why we have to do those, I cannot imagine."

She snorted. "You are the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Harry. You may set the curriculum." She saw him nod and gripped his hand. "Thank you, for your patience and understanding."

"Don't worry about it. We love ya Min. Like I said, back at our place. We'd do whatever for you. Remember that, if you need us."

She sighed and nodded as he left. She ate one piece of toast and drank half her tea before putting it on her bedside table and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

By the time the students arrived, Minerva was looking a little better. To the rest of the world, she was the stalwart Headmistress, but to Harry, something still wasn't quite right. He'd learnt a lot about girls while he and Hermione were living together - in a tent initially, and then more so while they had their own place, even for such a limited time. She'd taught him a few things and he'd observed a few things that he'd only really understood recently. He wasn't oblivious but health class weren't really something they'd had, during their schooling. 

In the end, Hermione had taken it upon herself to educate him. They'd muddled through it together, Hermione in her unattached medical-jargon voice and Harry blushing like Ron to the roots of his hair. They laughed about it now, but at the time, it wasn't much fun.

And now, something was definitely going on.

He'd realised quite quickly that Minerva McGonagall played a very specific role once she stepped out of her rooms. She seemed a damn sight older when she was running the school and after watching her for so long in her own space, he realised she wasn't quite as old as he had assumed.

"'Mione?" he asked as they were reading by the lake one weekend after the term had started. The students had been back for nearly four weeks now and they were enjoying the fading summer where they could. "How old do you reckon Minerva is?"

"I don't need to reckon, she's 64 this year."

"She doesn't seem that old," he frowned.

"Ah," she laughed, putting her finger in her page and closing it around her hand. "I've done some research on this. Did you ever wonder why Dumbledore was so old?" Harry shrugged. "Well, he died before his time and I know for a fact that he didn't partake in Nicolas Flamel's little project. Wizards and witches, especially powerful ones like Dumbledore and Minerva, have much longer lifespans. That's why she doesn't look much older than maybe early forties," she giggled. "Except for her hair, but that's as likely due to stress, grief or even genes, as it is age."

"There's something going on," he muttered. "Dunno what, but there's something."

"Maybe she's got a boyfriend," Hermione grinned. "Make sure you don't poke your nose where it's not welcome," she warned him. "She's very private."

"I may be dense, but I'm not stupid, you know," he laughed, glancing at his watch. "I gotta go check on the Bowtruckles. You wanna come?"

"Sure," she groaned, making her place properly and putting it away. "You and the blooming creatures."

He chuckled and pulled her up, waiting as she dusted off her jeans.

"You love it," he grinned.

"I love that you're found something that takes your fancy," she shrugged. "I think you're suited to it perfectly, you bleeding heart."

He laughed and they wandered down to the Bowtruckle tree, deep in the forest. The little things weren't very trusting of Hermione and he had to leave her at the edge of the clearing while he checked on them all. Though they responded fairly well to him, he knew it would be a much harder project for the Fifth years to attempt but he was hopeful they'd have fun either way.

The bell for dinner rang in the distance and he raced over to the Thestrals as they walked back and quickly put out their feed, giving a few of them a bit of love before rejoining Hermione and heading to the Hall for dinner. A few students waved to them as they entered. Ginny was one of the older ones who didn't return, neither had Ron but a few of their former Housemates were back. Dennis Creevey was one who did and always took a moment to greet Harry whenever he could. Harry grinned and clapped the boy on the back, nodding him back to the table and followed Hermione up to the Head table. He dropped into his seat next to Minerva's. He hadn't set out to take that seat, but Poppy had moved to sit next to Hermione only recently, so he could sit beside the Headmistress.

"Hey," he greeted the Medi-witch. "How's your day?"

"Mr Potter with you on my staff and not under my medical supervision, my job has vastly less stress to it."

He chuckled. 

"What are you talking about," he quipped. "You'll always be my healer now."

The three of them laughed quietly until the hall got the quiet hush on it. It always happened when Minerva entered it and as he looked up, still smiling, he faltered. She looked bloody awful. Her eyes had dark rings and she was paler than she'd ever been.

He stood immediately.

"Filius -"

He'd always liked the diminutive professor, who stood as well, summoning the food and telling everyone to dig. Harry waited a beat until most were preoccupied with the food before making his way as quickly as possible to her side.

"Min -"

"Don't," she snapped.

He held up his hands in surrender but offered his arm anyway, which she took with a sigh. It was startling how much she leant on him.

"Minerva," Hermione smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Lovely to see you."

Filius swapped places with Poppy, so she could sit next to her, with Hermione on the other side of Harry. Between them, they managed to get her to drink a cup of tea. In a show of just how unwell she was, Poppy even managed to slip Harry a potion of some description and they sat with her as the Hall eventually emptied.

"Leave me be Poppy," Minerva hissed as the medi-witch opened her mouth.

"Minerva," Hermione whispered. "That is not kind."

"Don't punish me," Poppy said gently when she stood. "I'm your friend and if you'd let me, I'd be here for you. I'm not going to be the one that takes your punishments for things you have brought on yourself."

Minerva sighed as they watched the medi-witch stalk from the hall. They sat in awkward silence until there was a clamouring in the Entrance Hall.

"Oh, what the bloody hell is wrong now," Minerva growled.

"PROFESSOR POTTER!"

They all looked up as a First-Year ran into the hall. 

"There's a giant bird in the lake and the Squid is trying to eat it!"

Harry didn't think twice, jumping up and sprinting out of the Hall and into the grounds. A few of the straggling students were throwing rocks, trying to disturb the Giant Squid from the easy meal.

"MOVE!" he yelled, yanking off his shirt and wading into the water.

The students scattered and the Squid made a move closer. Harry pulled out his wand and levitated it back as far as he could manage while the freezing water moved past his navel. It was late enough into Autumn that it was getting dark as well. He definitely didn't want to be caught in the Lake after dark.

"Fucking hell," he hissed, knowing he'd have to swim to the bird if he wanted to save it.

He did so, screaming into the water at how cold it was.

He struck out, treading water for a moment while he figured out how to grab the bird without hurting it or himself.

"Come here," he muttered, managing to grab a leg. "God I wish you lot weren't so weird about being summoned."

It was less than happy with that prospect and it attacked his arm with everything it had.

"Stop," he yelled. "Stop. Relax," he muttered, remembering to calm the set of his shoulders. "Relax. I'm helping you. Let me help."

As all animals seemed to do, eventually, it paused. He managed to pull it closer and winced as it perched on his shoulder. Its talons were horrifically long.

"Yeah, alright," he groaned. "Stay there. I'll get you back."

He swam back to the shore, taking a decent look at it as they collapsed onto the shore. It didn't seem to be injured, just waterlogged and exhausted. They were almost swamped as nearly the whole student body swarmed forward.

"Step. Back."

Minerva's voice rang out over the din and everyone did as she asked, falling silent. Hermione offered him a warmed towel and huffed when he turned and used it on the Golden Eagle trying to dry its feathers.

"Hey," he muttered as it tried to move away, screeching indignantly. "Let me help for a moment."

It looked at him carefully and shuffled its feathers into the right place and stepped out of the water and closer to him.

"That's the way," he muttered, wrapping it up. "Take a breather."

He talked and talked as he held it in his arms, warming it up before it uttered a noise. It screeched and started struggling against him so he backed off quickly and stood back. 

It screeched again and opened its wings, taking a few experimental flaps before lifting off and soaring up into the air. The students cheered and he realised how much of an audience he had. He blushed as Hermione stepped up with yet another tower, throwing it over his head.

"You're an idiot," she chuckled. "Here, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. You've got a few more scars to show off."

He grinned at her as he dried his hair, looking down and realising that the impressive talons had created a number of holes in his shoulder and he had a vicious-looking mark on his arm slowly but persistently leaking blood down his arm.

The pain was beginning to make itself known and he winced. 

"Come," Minerva instructed by his side. He noted she looked a lot better after her potion. "You need to see Poppy."

He was almost in agony when they finally reached the Hospital Wing and Hermione called out for the medi-witch.

"What on earth?"

He sat on one of the beds and let her pass him a potion.

"Shit," he groaned. "Don't mind telling you they were bloody big talons."

"He only swam out into the bloody lake and rescued a Golden Eagle from the Squid."

"You did what? I leave you alone for ten minutes, Mr Potter. Ten bloody minutes!"

Minerva, who hadn't moved, stepped forward and held his clenching hand.

"It was rather impressive."

He grinned, wincing as Poppy tried to close one of the wounds on his back.

"Shit," he groaned. "Shit shit shit."

"Hold still," Poppy said gently. "It's alright."

Hermione took his other hand and he groaned, leaning on the closest shoulder. He realised quite suddenly that it was Minerva's.

"Easy," she whispered, holding him where she was. "You're fine. Stay still."

She smelled of parchment and ginger and he breathed deeply as he felt Poppy get up on the bed.

"Stay where you are," Poppy said gently. "This one is incredibly deep. I'm surprised it didn't puncture your lung."

It felt as though it took her six hours to mend that particular wound and then it was on to the next one. He was pretty sure he'd passed out at one point and he woke up to someone holding his hand while he lay in bed.

"Shit," he groaned, squeezing the hand holding hers. "What the hell happened.

"Hermione had a duty," Minerva said gently. "You've been out for an hour."

"Damn," he huffed, dropping back to the bed with a wince. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she muttered.

He lay still for a moment before he sat up, swallowing the modicum of queasiness. He watched her eyes twitch to his chest then back up again. He grinned at her until she rolled her eyes.

"Mr Potter, my hair is grey enough, it is not necessary to make me look any older."

He grinned wider. 

"You're not old. Don't try that."

"Well," Minerva huffed. "I am a damn sight older now." 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"You look better. That potion did you good."

"It wasn't a terrible idea to take one, I agree," Minerva said absently.

"Then you should perhaps apologise to Poppy?" She frowned. "I know you didn't." She blushed. "You should."

"Poppy and I have been friends for a long time."

"That is even more reason to apologise," he muttered. "Whatever is going on clearly isn't her fault, nor is it yours. Your temper is getting the better of you."

She stood suddenly, nodding to him and disappearing out of the room without another word. There was something going on and it was only as he lay there, long after watching her storm out, that he put all the pieces together. His eyes widened and he swore. He ran his hand through his hair, wincing as his shoulder pulled.

"Mr Potter, I'm very glad to see you awake." Poppy said happily as she came in. She checked him over and leaned on the side of his bed. "How many times must I ask you to take better care of yourself?"

"At least one more time?" he quipped, laughing when she rolled her eyes.

"I hear it was very impressive, but then, so will the scarring be."

"I've nearly got enough to make my own roadmap, don't I really," he smiled, looking down at his torso.

"I wish I'd have known," she muttered, touching a particularly obvious one. "I wish you'd have told me."

"I didn't tell anyone," Harry soothed. "Not even Hermione. She found out after we helped with the Castle actually. So," he shrugged with his good shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Albus had a plan that required me to be there. He wouldn't have let you whisk me away either way."

"He made many decisions I did not like."

"I won't argue with you about that," he sighed. "But he was a great man, and I'm not sure we would have made it without him."

"I think you are vastly discounting your role in the proceedings," she smiled. He shrugged again and sat back.

"You are pensive this evening?"

"I have just realised something about our Headmistress that I don't think she would appreciate me knowing," he muttered, knowing she'd know either way.

She stilled, refusing to look up, but that was as telling as anything she might have said.

"I'm not asking for confirmation or a refusal," he muttered. "I've realised that it's true and I don't think I'm wrong. So," he smiled as she finally met his eyes. "Say someone is suffering from nausea most mornings, what could one take or do to help that?"

She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Nothing," she sighed. "There is a muggle remedy that supposedly works - plain crackers and apple slices but she hates apples."

"She does?" Harry scoffed. "Who hates apples."

Poppy laughed.

"Ginger is good for nausea."

"She does like that," Harry nodded. "I fed her tea and toast originally," Harry muttered. "Back before the students got here but it's getting worse."

"I forget you're there with her," she mused, smiling gently. "That wouldn't be a terrible thing to offer her. Ginger tea, before she gets up if you can."

He nodded and smiled.

"I can do that. Did she apologise?"

"Minerva and I have been friends since school, Harry," she explained. "I do not expect I will get one so I do not look for one."

"That's a bit rough on you isn't it?"

"When she's out of her element, she's very very unhappy and her temper is legendary. I have long since come to terms with being her friend."

He nodded and lay back. 

"Stay for a while longer, take this pain potion and you can go before lights out."

"Thanks, Poppy," he smiled. "For patching me up."

"Don't make me do it again," she shook her head. "Not that it isn't  _ lovely _ working on such fine form, but I think you have enough scars for now."

He grinned, flexing his uninjured bicep.

"I thought I told you," he grinned. "You're my healer forever now."

"Get on with you, you big flirt," she laughed, slapping his side and leaving him to rest.

He laughed as she left and lay back, getting together a plan of attack to help Minerva get through this as best he could, without making it obvious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

The Quidditch stands were packed for the first game back. Dennis Creevy was commentating now that Lee Jordan was gone but she couldn't even laugh along with a few of them as he added a bit of levity to the calling. Harry sat next to Minerva, at the end of a row, watching with interest. She had to admit, they'd grown closer over the last few weeks since the Lake incident. Some very observant elf had started leaving her lemon and ginger tea and a single slice of well-buttered toast on her bedside table and it was helping with her nausea a lot. She felt much less harried when she exited her rooms to go down to breakfast. 

She'd also noticed him cooking more. There was a small fully-equipped kitchen in her rooms that she never used, but he seemed to enjoy baking, of all things. He didn't seem to care whether she enjoyed them or not, but he often left little treats out for her to find. And he'd found somewhere to buy proper, buttery, delicious shortbread. It was so utterly decadent, she'd polished off a whole tin before she'd realised. It reminded her of happier times, sitting at her grandmother's kitchen table eating tea and biscuits and listening to her stories.

Not long after Rolanda started the game, Minerva stood, feeling too antsy to stay in the crowd. She couldn't sit still any longer but she was swaying dangerously enough to have to lean on his shoulder.

"Hey," Harry said, taking her arms. "Sit back down for a moment, it's alright."

"But -" her head was spinning.

"Don't worry," he muttered. "Sit."

She did and pressed her palms against her eye sockets, groaning pathetically.

"Breathe," he whispered. "Keep breathing, stay calm, it's okay."

She still hadn't organised rooms for him and she thought maybe it was time. Soon, she'd be unable to hide it any longer. Her robes already felt tight, and it wouldn't do to have him around when she couldn't pretend anymore.

"When did you last have some water?"

She shrugged and he clicked his tongue. A glass of cool water appeared in her hand and she guzzled it greedily.

"Did you eat your toast?"

She tried to recall, but she couldn't. She seemed to remember taking a sip of the tea but not much after that. She shrugged. 

"Don't move."

She didn't have the energy to argue and he came back with two slices of toast with avocado on. She'd never loved avocado, something about the texture always threw her off, but she devoured it and wished she'd thought to ask for more.

"We'll get some more when we're home."

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and he offered her a handkerchief. It made her cry harder.

"I cast a Disillusionment Charm back when we sat down," he whispered. "No one can see us, take a breather."

She sobbed, clinging to his arm.

"It's alright," he muttered, rubbing her arm gently. "It's all going to be okay."

It occurred to her somewhere between breaking down against his bicep and sniffing horrifically, that he was being so attentive it was suspicious. She sniffed indelicately again and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"There she is," he chuckled, seeing her wide-eyed horror. "Don't panic. It's okay."

"How -"

"I live with you, Min," he chuckled. "Kinda hard to miss, even for me, when a woman can't get up in a morning without going back to the bathroom three times and coming back looking like death warmed up. Also, there's the whole _you went for a physical then stormed out of there like a bat out of hell and so I slept on Hermione's sofa for two nights_. I may be a bit dense, but I'm not stupid."

She gaped at him.

"You didn't say anything!"

"Why would I?" he chuckled. "You were pretending nothing was going on. So I did too."

"The tea and toast?" He nodded. "You bought the shortbread?"

"Ah!" he chuckled, his cheeks going a bit pink. "Made, not bought."

She felt her mouth drop open. 

"How," she squeaked. "How did you know? I knew I'd had it before! I thought I was going crazy! That was my grandmother's recipe!"

"Oh! Is it? That, I didn't know," he smiled. "I found it in one of your books. Handwritten. It looked good so I made it. You looked like you needed some cheering up. So," he shrugged. "It worked. I was going to try and make flapjacks next if the shortbread didn't work, but then you devoured the shortbread so quickly I figured I'd just make that again instead. I know what it feels like to go through something without your family nearby. I just figured a few authentic bits of your heritage might help. I didn't know it was your Grandma's though."

She burst into tears again and wrapped her arms around him. He laughed in her ear and soothed her worries, pulling her across his knee. He didn't think about propriety, he and Hermione had done this often enough.

"Doesn't it feel good to know that someone else knows. You don't have to do this on your own, you know." She blushed and he looked at her carefully. "Clearly there's nobody coming around checking up on you," he whispered. "Dense, not stupid, remember. You don't have to be embarrassed, or ashamed. Happens to plenty of people, you know."

"Not to me," she whispered, resting her tired head on his. "This sort of thing doesn't happen to me."

"Well, we'll figure it out, okay?"

She smiled and nodded, pulling away from him. He chuckled and wiped away a few more escaping tears. 

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes. I don't want quidditch, I don't even want to teach right now. I have never felt so flakey in all my life," she sighed. "I am all over the place. Someone complimented me on a First-Year spell two days ago and I nearly cried."

"I believe that's the 'hormones' part of p-" He stopped himself. "This."

"You are a good man, Mr Harry Potter," she whispered. "Ginny is a very lucky woman."

"Oh," he blushed. "That's not happening, 

"What happened?"

"Come on," he muttered. "I'll walk you back."

He helped her up, his hand on her elbow until she nodded, taking a few deep breaths and patting her eyes dry. He cancelled his spell and she nodded to a few students as they made their way down from the stands. She smiled, bashfully as he offered his arm to her and she took it gratefully. It was a long way up to the quidditch stands and she still wasn't feeling especially brilliant.

"I want you to think about something," he said as they paused for a breather halfway down. He held onto the hand that was tucked in his arm and wrapped the other around her middle as she swayed. "I don't want you to say yes or no right now. And I don't want you to say it tomorrow either. I want you to really think about it."

She nodded.

"Let me stay."

"What?"

"Let me stay. With you. I know you've not had time to sort out my rooms yet but," he shrugged. "I'd feel better if there was someone close keeping an eye on you. And I'd feel even better if that person was me," he frowned. "We do okay together, I thought," he paused. "Unless there _is_ someone waiting in the wings?"

"There's no one," she blushed red hot. "The one dalliance I've had in forty years and I end up in this mess."

"At least you had fun, right?" He smirked at her and she smacked his chest. There was a long silence until she coughed self-consciously.

"I did. I was," she snorted. "So so drunk. I don't think I've been that drunk in all of my life. But he was kind, even though he was drunk too."

"In the interests of being your friend and all, I had one too."

"Just the one?" She teased. He poked her side gently. "Yes, just the one after Ginny and I broke up. It was," he shook his head. "Glorious and terrifying. She was amazing. It was amazing. But, then I had to wake up, you know."

"Yes, Mr Potter," she said dryly. "I really do."

He chuckled and they looked at the stairs.

"Why are there so many," she muttered. "And why haven't they figured out how to apparate while you're -" She swallowed the word.

"Uhuh," he chuckled. "Come on, I promise, I won't let you fall."

They were nearly to the bottom when a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her and she swayed dangerously. It got worse as the world turned sideways and she nearly screamed.

"I've got you," he muttered. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall."

She was too disorientated to care. She just went with it until she recognised her own room. He placed her gently on the bed and started unbuttoning her robes. She made a noise but he shushed her gently and helped her pull them off. 

"I could have been naked," she muttered.

He laughed and pulled off her shoes as well.

"Yeah yeah, sleep, you silly woman."

"Never told me about Ginny," she mumbled, not really wanting him to go, but unable to ask him to stay.

"Neville caught her, in a pub outside of Essex, hand down some bloke's trousers. And she wasn't looking for change for the crisp machine if you know what I mean."

Minerva snorted and cracked open an eye, matching his smile. 

"You're too good for her anyway," she mumbled. "She'll regret it but you won't."

"My thoughts exactly. Now, I've just got to keep an eye on you," he hesitated. "Two," he whispered, taking her hand. "And Hermione. God knows she likes to make people happy. I love Ron like a brother but I reckon she can do better."

"I agree with that too," she whispered, feeling sleep tugging at her brain.

"Good," he said softly. "Sleep. I've got to go and feed the Thestrals and water the Hinkypunks."

"You don't water Hinkypunks," she said, her eyes opening to see him grinning at her. "You ass."

"I will be back at," he looked at the watch he always wore. She'd absently wondered where he'd got it. "No later than 6, okay? Then we'll figure out dinner."

"Fine, go," she grumbled.

"I am," he chuckled, kissing her head. She smiled and wished she could have that every night.

"Well maybe I can arrange that," he muttered, kissing her again. 

Her face burned as the door closed, realising that she'd said that out loud. She shook her head at herself but could do no more. She was exhausted and she needed to sleep. So she did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

"Oi!" Harry grinned as Hermione joined him on his way down to the forest. "Alright?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "You?"

"So busy, it's ridiculous," she grumbled. "I noticed you and Min left the game early. Everything okay?"

He had wrestled with this since he'd first figured it out and now Minerva knew, he wasn't going to be the one to spill the beans.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling great," he shrugged. "She accompanied me back, gave me a potion, now I'm right as rain."

"That was kind of her," she said absently.

"Uhuh," Harry smiled. "You coming with?"

"Sure," she said airily.

He was definitely in for a bad time. He could see it on her face and as soon as they went beyond the treeline, she stopped him.

"You're lying."

"I am," he shrugged, knowing it was pointless to try and carry it. "But it's not my secret to tell."

"Is she ill?"

He hesitated and Hermione's eyes went very wide.

"No," he shook his head. "No, not really. She  _ is _ under the weather. I don't know if she's ready to talk about it though."

"But you're not -"

"What?"

"I don't know, you've both been so distant for so long. I'm so busy and it's like I'm losing you both."

"No," Harry said, shifting the buckets of feed to his other hand. "No 'mione. It's not like that. Maybe you should come over for dinner. I don't think we're going to the Hall tonight."

"It's we," she said, looking at him carefully. "You've started saying we. And you're still there. She should have got you your own place by now."

He considered saying something but he shrugged instead.

"Are you," she paused and an odd look came over her face. "It's not, I'm not," she stopped again. "I have no feelings about this, just so you know, other than support but are you," she winced. "Sleeping with her?"

"What?" he said, looking at her with wide eyes. "Is that," he thought about it. "Is that what it seems like?"

"Sort of?"

"Oh," he said, biting his lip. "Huh."

"You're not -"

"Would people think it bad if we were?" He realised how that sounded. "I mean, in the abstract. I am  _ not _ , by the way."

"You're not?"

"No!" He said definitively. "But you do probably need to talk to her."

"So she is ill."   
"'Mione!" he snorted. "Nothing like that. Just go see her, will you? Not now though. She's napping."

"Napping?" Hermione screeched. "Minerva McGonagall?"

"Just," Harry sighed, wrapped his arm around his best friend and pulled her along with him. "Come for dinner, we'll hash it out."

/*=#=*\

Her stomach rumbled as she blinked awake. The most delicious smell assaulted her nostrils and she got up without thought.

Harry was setting the table and had she been a little more awake she would have noticed the third place he set.

"Good afternoon," she grumbled.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said gently, turning to greet her with a smile.

"Mr Potter -"

"Minerva," he chastised gently. "Come on, don't panic now."

"I -"

"Look," he whispered, invading her space, his hands on her biceps. "I carried you from the Quidditch pitch, for goodness sake. It's okay."

"I'm so discombobulated."

"I know," he muttered. "But it's going to be okay."

"People your age get such a bad rap, but I find you to be the most accepting, generous and inclusive generation I think we've ever had."

"There's nothing to accept about this," he chuckled. "It's totally okay."

"I think you'll find that there will be more than a few snide remarks when I can no longer hide this."

Harry sighed and opened his arms and she fell into them. She sighed into his chest as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Then we'll ignore it like we've always done."

"'Mione and I will be here. Poppy too."

"I don't know how to do this."

"Just trust us," Harry whispered. "Not many people hold you, do they?" he muttered. "Or demand that you relax and lean on them for a while."

"Like you said. Poppy," she mumbled. "Hermione."

"Well, when you need me, I'm right here."

She smiled and sighed again. She felt a little kiss to her hair. He rocked her gently and she curled her fists in his shirt. And then burst into tears. He manoeuvred them to the sofa.

"Easy," he muttered gently. "I've got you."

She was sobbing and by the time Minerva knew what was going on, another set of arms wrapped around them.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm here too," Hermione whispered in her ear.

She clutched at them until an obnoxious beeping disturbed her quieting tears.

"That's dinner. You alright here for a minute?"

Minerva nodded and snuggled into Hermione's arms.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I am," Minerva whispered tremulously.

"But?"

Minerva sat up and looked at her former student, seeing nothing but support in her eyes.

"I'm," she swallowed. "I -"

"Are you sick?"

She looked so terrified that Minerva took pity on her and took her hand. There was nothing to feel as yet but she placed it on her stomach.

"Oh!" Hermione gaped, catching on quickly. "Really!"

She braced herself for the judgement but was practically smothered by her arms pulling her in. 

"I'm so happy for you," she muttered. "Even if you're still in full panic mode."

She snorted and sat up, wiping her tears.

"I cannot deny that, even a little bit."

"Bon appetit, ladies," Harry called, setting a steaming dish onto the table.

They joined him and she inhaled greedily. 

"I was looking through that book again and found another recipe. It's just a vegetable bake but I thought it would be plain enough to stop you from feeling too queasy?"

"It smells exactly as I remember," she beamed as he pulled out her chair.

"Good. Let's eat."

Dinner, contrary to her worry, was delightful. Hermione managed to keep her thoughts from wandering and Harry sat close by, chuckling at their antics. As the night wore on and they moved from the table to the sofas, she leaned against him until she finally couldn't keep her eyes open any longer 

"I'm sorry," Minerva mumbled.

"Don't be," Hermione said gently. "Sleep."

She closed her eyes as Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes. His arms were sure around her and she snuggled into them. She vaguely remembered waking up as he carried her to bed but it was the soft kiss on her forehead that she fell asleep thinking about how settled she suddenly felt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

They fell into an easy rhythm. He got up early and made her something small to eat in the morning, along with a cup of tea, then went about their day. Then, for dinner, they'd all meet at the Hall before coming home to settle on the sofa. Though Harry and Hermione were busy taking one and a half classes between them, they joined her most evenings and answered her correspondence and marked what they could for her, often while she was passed out in Harry's lap.

He was busy making her new favourite breakfast, coconut flake pancakes, when she squealed. He flicked off the burners and ran into her room, thinking she'd fallen or worse. He slammed the door open, wand in hand, to find her standing in front of the mirror in nothing but her underwear, tears on her face.

He baulked, turning around instantly and asking her if she was alright.

"No! No, I'm not bloody alright, nothing fits, I can't," her voice broke. "I don't -"

Harry's heart broke as she started crying and he took a big breath before turning around. He spied her bathrobe and pulled it with him as he joined her on the floor.

"Come here," he muttered, wrapping it around her. "Come on."

She sobbed on his shoulder as he managed to pick her up and sit her on the bed. With his free hand, he sent a Patronus to Hermione and rocked the Headmistress until there was a knock on the door.

"Reckon you can alter robes?" he asked quietly.

"I can try," Hermione shrugged.

She spent a few minutes altering one set of robes and standing back with a nod.

"Thanks, mate," he muttered.

Minerva hadn't moved, her arms were wound around him tightly and Hermione waved and left, leaving them in the sanctity of her rooms.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be," he muttered. "Hormones are a bitch. I lived with Hermione, in a tent, for a whole year." She laughed, blinking away her tears. "She altered a set of robes if you wanna see if they fit."

"I'm fat."

"No," he chuckled. "You're not, you're," he chuckled, knowing she was yet to actually admit to being pregnant. "Blossoming."

"Fuck off."

He laughed and kissed her hair. They'd grown closer as he'd taken care of her and there wasn't the same awkwardness there was at the beginning. 

"Come 'ere," he said, standing her up. "Want me to leave."

"I'm," she went very red when she realised she was in her underwear. "Oh my god."

"Don't panic," he muttered. "You're beautiful. And to be honest, that little belly is kinda cute."

"I'm going to hex you now."

"Look," he muttered. "You can think what you want but I'm telling you, you're hot."

She laughed against his chest and looked up.

"You are entirely too good to me."

"I love ya Min. I'm here. No matter what. You can hide in your old lady robes but I know the truth."

She looked at him.

"You're banging. So get dressed and get out there and run this school like the badass you are. Alright?"

She chuckled around her sob and nodded. 

"Yeah?"

She nodded again and kissed his cheek.

"You are a better man than all of the men I've ever met," she whispered. "Whoever steals your heart will be the luckiest woman on Earth."

"Yeah well, I'm taken right now," he grinned. "You and 'Mione have me for life."

She smiled and sighed, cupping his cheek. 

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Need help or you good?"

"I'm," she hesitated. "Fine."

"Yes you are," he smirked. "I'll see you at breakfast?"

She nodded and he kissed her hair as he left. He didn't love leaving her on her own. Twice now he'd left only to find out later she'd gone back to throw up, or she'd had to lay down for a while because she suddenly got dizzy. It had eased as the weeks passed but it still worried him. He found himself smiling as he walked down the corridor. He wasn't lying. She was utterly captivating. And the tiny bump around her middle was adorable. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and spread his hand over it.

He stopped, frowning. He'd never had that thought before. His frown deepened as he realised what he'd really been thinking and feeling lately. 

He looked up, seeing he was in the doorway to the Hall and panicked as all of the eyes seemed to be on him. He turned and left, jogging down the stairs and out into the grounds.

He was falling for her and there was nothing he could do about it. She was captivating and beautiful and sexy and completely off-limits. She didn't need some love-sick loser hanging around her with all that was going on. He grabbed the feed for the Thestrals, figuring he'd get a head start and strolled through the forest to their clearing. He'd figure it out later but in the meantime, he'd get on with what he was paid to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

"Good morning," Minerva said quietly as she joined her colleagues at the breakfast table. She sunk into the chair next to Hermione and let her pour her some ginger tea.

"Thank you," she muttered, tugging the arm of her robes.

"You're welcome," Hermione smiled. "If you want, we can go shopping this weekend? Get you some new ones?"

Minerva sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"I do not wish to, but apparently, I am out of time."

"Well, maybe you can view it as a simple day out with me. You spend so much time with Harry, I miss seeing you."

Minerva sighed and looked at the young woman.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she swallowed her scrambled eggs and shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just -"

"I know," Minerva soothed. "Where is he?"

Hermione shrugged.

"He got here, made a face at the door and then left. But he gets like that sometimes, in his head. He's got scars that go deeper than we can imagine."

"He did mention," Minerva whispered. 

"Good," Hermione smiled. "He has a tendency to keep things close."

They fell into silence while Minerva sipped her tea and attempted to avoid smelling the food around her. She was still occasionally queasy but she was more than happy to realise that the morning-sickness was mostly over.

"How are you?" Poppy leaned in, looking at her openly until Minerva sighed.

"Fine," she muttered. "I apologise for my behaviour last time we spoke."

"You do?" Poppy grinned. "Mr Harry Potter is a good influence on you, Minerva."

"Boil your head," Minerva quipped, making Poppy chuckle."I'm fine. Much better than I have been."

"Good," Poppy muttered. "It wouldn't be a terrible idea to come in for a check-up. There's a scan we can do to check the health of -"

"Don't," Minerva growled, pausing as Hermione took her hand.

"I'll come with you if you like?"

"Ladies, I thank you for your support, but I am just fine."

She got up, prompted the students to go about their day and left the hall. There were a million and one things that she had to do and she would get them all done before it was time for lunch. 

As it was, she worked through lunch and it was only when someone knocked on the classroom door that she realised it was going dark outside.

"Ms Hermione Granger and Ms Poppy Pomfrey request your presence at dinner," Harry said with a barely concealed smirk. "They feel quite hard-done-by for trying to care for you and I have been sent to both tell you off and make sure you've eaten something."

She threw a balled-up piece of parchment at him and he caught it as he stepped forward. 

"You realise we only hound you because we care, don't you."

She hesitated, rubbing her forehead and he chuckled.

"Now you've got ink all over your face."

She swore and he pulled her up, rubbing her biceps.

"Stop being so bloody independent will ya? You're pre -"

"Don't," she hissed.

"You know you're going to have to come to terms with that, don't you."

"Fuck off," she growled. 

She saw his face drop and knew she'd misstepped.

"Harry -"

"No," he said gently, but firmly. " _ I'm _ not going to take that from you. Poppy might and Hermione might, but I know better. I know  _ you _ better. And I have had a lifetime of people telling me I'm not worthy. I'm not going to take that from the woman I respect most in the whole world."

"Harry -"

"I'll have the elves send you some dinner. Have a nice night." 

He left before she could say anything else and true to his word, a plate of food appeared by her side not long after. She hated how much she'd cried in the last four months but she did so again at the thought of her hurting the man who had stood up for her and helped her and guided her through this bloody awful experience. 

As she'd progressed, and her hormones had calmed, she'd noticed how nice it was to lean on him. How nice it was to feel him next to her while she was tired and sad and sore. 

Only the other night, she'd winced as she sat down on the sofa and he'd pulled her legs up into his lap and massaged them gently for hours. She wiped her tears and decided to do as she was told, eating her dinner, though it felt like ash in her mouth. After sending the plate back, she got up, making her way to Poppy's rooms first.

"Minerva!"

"I must apologize to you again," she muttered. "I have treated you horribly, over something that is nothing but my own doing. If you wish, you may do your scan."

"Min," Poppy groaned. "Come in, will you."

She did, surprised to see Hermione on the Healer's couch.

"Hermione!"

"Hey," she said gently.

"I'm sorry," Minerva whispered.

"It's alright," Hermione got up, hugging her gently. "Just," she looked at Minerva carefully. "Give us a break, alright?"

"I don't know how to do this," she whispered.

"We know," Hermione said gently. "But we're here, for you. For anything you need, except," she said seriously. "We all love you too much to be your emotional punching bag. I get that it's shit and you're not altogether okay with all of this but," she shrugged. "You chose this. Remember that."

She sat quietly, looking at her hands as Poppy sat down on her other side.

"I need you to relax into this," she said gently. "You are doing everyone a disservice by being this person who is walking around like a Hippogriff with a toothache."

Hermione chuckled.

"I'm scared."

"We know," Hermione whispered. "But you don't have to be, cos we're all here for you. Harry too," she considered it. "Harry most. Don't push him away."

She felt Hermione and Poppy look at each other and she knew she wasn't going to like where it was going.

"You could let him in properly, you know," Hermione whispered. "Like you both want to."

"What?" she asked, looking between them.

"If," Hermione breathed. "Say you had feelings for someone. It would be okay to explore those."

"You think -"

"Min," Poppy said gently. "We don't think, we know. We know you."

"That's preposterous. He's a child."

"Is that how you look at him?" Hermione asked. "Like a child?"

"Hermione, I'm begging you to stop," she whispered. "Don't make me angry."

"Look, pretty soon your hormones are going to swing the other way and -"

"Stop."

She stood, looking at them both like they'd betrayed her to Voldemort to himself. She couldn't even speak. She opened her mouth, closed it again then opened it a final time and pointed her finger at her oldest friend.

"Hermione does not know me like you do, but if you think, for one moment that I would -" she stared between them. "You are utterly serious about this?"

"We are."

"WE?" Minerva squealed. "Suddenly you're best friends and conspiring against me?"

"No," Hermione said gently, looking at Poppy with the gentlest smile on her face. "We're exploring our own feelings."

"You," she looked between them. "You -"

The wind fell completely from her sails and she stared. 

"She is -"

"Of age, thank you very much," Hermione interrupted, a little steel in her voice. "As Harry is. And perfectly able to share a bed with whomever I choose."

"I'm not doubting that," she stared at her friend. "But -"

"Do you have something to say to me?" Poppy asked quietly, meeting her eyes defiantly.

Minerva suddenly realised that this could be the end of their friendship if she did not handle this appropriately. She held Poppy's eyes and backed off.

"No," she said, her breath slowing. "No I have nothing to say to you except I," she cupped Hermione's cheek and reached for Poppy's hand. "Genuinely, wish you both all the happiness in the world. You are my dearest friends and I love you both. That you find solace in one another truly only brings me joy."

"Will you please," Hermione said quietly, holding Minerva's hand against her cheek. "At least, consider loving  _ my _ best friend."

"I cannot, sweetheart," she whispered. "But thank you both for being so gentle with me, and for trusting me with this. I wish you both a lovely evening."

She left, her hands shaking as the door closed behind her. She was three corridors away when she bumped into a solid form that wrapped their arms around her immediately.

"Whoa," Harry said gently, holding her as she fought to back away. "It's alright. Just me."

She sighed against his neck and cried, thinking about what they'd said. Horrifically, it wasn't that she couldn't imagine being with him, it's that she wasn't allowed to be. But she needed him so much. He kept her grounded and he kept her sane and he cared for her. She just curled her arms around his neck and cried. He tutted in her ear and turned her sideways, picking her up and carrying her home.

"Stay," she whispered as he put her to bed. "Please don't leave me."

He kissed her hair and whispered that he'd be back. She heard him pottering and then the bed dipped and she rolled into him, her belly getting in the way. She cried some more, angry that she was crying so much.

"Take a deep breath, I'm right here," he whispered. "Roll this way."

He manoeuvred himself under her belly and wrapped his long arm around her.

"That better?"

She nodded against his neck and before she knew it, she was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: NSFW**
> 
> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

They didn't talk about it, but Harry ended up in her bed most nights after that. He'd come in late, smelling of animals some nights and just a hint of drink on others. Without a word, he'd slip into her shower, brush his teeth with a toothbrush that now lived by her sink and joined her without comment. She'd slept much better since he'd joined her and she suffered no nightmares as his lips pressed against her temple and his hands massaged her back where only he could reach.

As it got warmer, though, her days seemed to get longer and after a particular hellish one, she walked in the door feeling like a swollen, grumpy whale. Her back hurt, her feet hurt, even her fingernails hurt. And, adding insult to injury, she was horny as hell.

Her skin tingled horrifically and pulled at the neck of her robes to try and free herself from the absolute nonsense that was _maternity robes_. She sneered just thinking the words.

"Good day at work?" Harry quipped, making her spin with wide eyes. They bugged a second time as he stood, leaning on the wall in the corridor sans shirt, his arms crossed across his broad chest. She stared, biting her tongue so she couldn't pick her lips like she wanted to. He chuckled.

"Had an accident with the Thestrals this afternoon, it wasn't pretty. Had to burn what I was wearing and I was just getting dressed when I heard you. Excuse my lack of dress."

"Fine," she shrugged finally, her fingertips tingling as they hung by her sides.

"Min?"

"Hmm?" she muttered without really listening.

"You're looking at me like I should know what you're thinking."

She glanced up and meet his eyes and Hermione's quiet words came back to her. Could she try loving this, she paused here. Harry had not been a boy in her mind for a very long time and at once she understood Poppy's look the other morning when he'd strode into breakfast wearing black dress trousers and a crisp white shirt. He looked utterly beautiful and Minerva had stared for a long time. The small whistle Rolanda - Rolanda of all people - had set Minerva's on edge and it was only now that she recalled the look that Hermione had given her - Minerva swallowed - lover.

"Min?"

"And?" she whispered, shaking free of her thoughts for a moment. "Your conclusion?"

"I know what I _think_ that look is, but I'm a little concerned about coming out and saying it. That," he made a face and her heart squeezed. "I'm not opposed to it, not at all. But, that's a big change in our relationship Minerva. There's no coming back from that. And if it goes wrong -"

"Harry -"

"Can you tell me what you want?"

"No," Minerva whispered, looking away. "I can't."

"You could. If I think you're thinking what I think you're thinking. I'd listen to you."

"I'm a whale," she blushed. "And I am not -"

"You are utterly beautiful," Harry whispered, though it carried right to her chest. "And if you'd let me, I'd show you just how beautiful I think you are."

"There is no possible way that is true," she whispered, getting a little angry at the obvious lie. "I am not -"

"Do you know what you could do?" he said carefully, in that voice he used with the creatures that seemed to adore him. She wasn't sure whether to be angry at herself for falling for it or angry at him for using it on her. He continued. "You could come over here and find out. It'd be pretty obvious if you wanted to know for sure."

She exhaled shakily, thinking about what he meant. What that would feel like, in her hands. She stepped forward without meaning to and was not upset when Harry took that to be her agreement.

He took three steps and pulled her into his arms. She moaned as his scent filled her entire being. Her hands ran along the skin of his chest and she smoothed over one of the scars with her thumb while she pressed her face into his neck. He chuckled, cupping the back of her head and kissing her crown.

"I'm gonna need you to agree to this, or tell me to fuck off. We're not going anywhere until I know you're sure."

Somewhere in between her heartbeat thumping in her ears and her body clenching at the sight of him, she wondered absently how many women he'd pleasured in his short life before his silky voice echoed in her ears again.

"Minerva? Talk to me."

"Don't go," she breathed against his skin. "Merlin, Harry, please don't -"

"May I take you to bed, Minerva?"

"Please, yes," she muttered, staring at his lips. "Please."

He walked backwards, holding her middle. They stepped into Minerva's bedroom and Harry started unbuttoning her robes. She'd joked about it at one point, that she could have been naked under her robes, but on this day, she was. He groaned as each button popped open and put more of her on show.

"Fuck, Minerva, you're beautiful."

The lies he told we're gratuitous, but pleasing.

"I'm fat."

"You're beautiful."

"I'm -"

"Pregnant," he muttered, his hands drifting over her sternum and over her belly. He took his own shaky breath as he spread his hand over it. "I've wanted to do this for ages," he confessed. She stared at him, his hand soothing the flutters that she'd felt all day. 

"You -"

"Since we altered your robes," he muttered, his cheeks turning pink. "And I saw you. I just wanted to run my hands over you. Make you feel as beautiful as I felt you were."

"I'm not -"

"You're beautiful _and_ pregnant. They're not mutually exclusive, love."

Her breath caught.

I'm not -"

"Say it with me. 'I'm pregnant'."

"No," she hissed, feeling a little bit of control come back in anger.

"Say it and maybe I'll make you a very happy woman?"

"You asshole," she chuckled, unable to be angry with this man. She smiled up at him. He had never asked for anything in return. Not ever, but he seemed to genuinely want this. She ceded. "Fine. I'm fucking pregnant."

"That's my woman," he growled.

He kissed her, and she melted into his arms. He smiled against her lips and manoeuvred her to the bed, laying her down and getting her comfortable without taking his lips off hers. She had not been promiscuous in her life, but she was not a novice either. And she could tell that this man was born to kiss her.

His lips were so soft and more than once she found herself drifting away on a tide of gentle pleasure as he made love to her mouth. She made noises she'd never made before as he gently slid his tongue between her lips and along the length of hers, curling around it and pulling it into his mouth. He sucked on it rhythmically and her body pulsed to it.

"Harry -" she muttered as he pulled away.

"Minerva," he whispered in response. Not from any of her lover's had she ever heard her name with such sweet and gentle devotion. She smiled up at him, running her hand over his stomach and resting over his heart.

"I want this," he muttered. "I want you."

He said it so quietly, she wasn't sure she'd heard him right. She stared and he cleared his throat.

"I want you."

She beamed and he returned it.

As they kissed, a little more frantically more, his hands started moving. He finished unbuttoning her robes and his lips started a journey over her cheek and to her ear. She wore no jewellery as a rule so he nibbled on her earlobe, making her chuckle, before moving beyond it. He kissed her softly, just behind her ear and she gasped at the sensation. She felt him grin against her skin and remembered that two could play at this game.

As he teased that spot, making her thighs twitch, she managed to unbutton his jeans and slide her hand under the back. His arse was fantastic and she squeezed it experimentally, growling when his hips twitched into hers and he groaned in her ear.

His movements became a little more frantic. He kissed down her neck, biting down gently in her tendon and lathing it with his tongue. He seemed to know exactly what would bring her pleasure as he pulled away for a moment. He propped up her hip with a pillow and knelt between her legs, using his hands to map every inch of her skin between her chin and her bellybutton.

She could not keep quiet.

She made noises she had never heard herself make before. Her breasts were so sore, but as he lathed her nipple she found some relief in the action. She moved her hands to his head and felt something building in her chest that had nothing to do with the overwhelming sensations shooting straight between her legs. Her hands went through his hair and she suddenly felt so at peace, she sighed, smiling as his eyes met hers.

He kissed her again and she met him halfway. She tangled her hand in his gorgeous hair and kissed him right back, with everything she knew to do. He groaned in her mouth as her nails dragged over his chest, just catching his nipple and she felt him for the first time, hard against her thigh.

He was not a small man and her chest fluttered at the prospect. She let her hand smooth his solid belly and slipped between the waistband of what he was wearing and his skin.

"Min," he groaned as she took him in her hand. "-erva!"

She felt along his length, moaning quietly at how smooth he was in her hand. She wanted nothing more than to demand he take her right then, but his laboured breathing in her ear was doing more for her than she ever felt before.

She wanted to feel him come apart in her hands. She needed that.

She began stroking him, delighting in the little twitches his hips gave in the downstroke. He panted in her ear as she added a small twist to her hand and as she swiped her thumb over his moist tip, he groaned her name and bit down on her neck.

He made no show of strength after that, jerking his hips as she pleasured him. When he came, her name on his lips, it took them both by surprise. Her body spasmed in sympathy as his back bowed and his head was thrown back in supplication.

He was beautiful and she wanted him inside her. He softened, just a little so she cleaned up the mess, threw the pillow away and rolled onto her back properly, bringing him with her. She pulled him as close as she could with her stomach in the way, frustrated by its size.

"I hate it," she hissed, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. "I hate it. I need you, I _want_ you."

"I'm going to make you love it in a moment," he muttered, still breathing heavily while his hands soothing the burning of her skin. "God, you are utterly perfect. I am the luckiest man alive."

Recovering quickly, he leaned over her, curling his body around hers and pressing hot kisses down her chest. He whispered a spell, the magic doing nothing but enhance her already burning nerve endings and she found herself bare before him. She blushed as he took her in.

She was not a particularly beautiful woman, she knew that. Rolanda had always been fitter and more toned even in their youth and Poppy, the more voluptuous of them but as Harry stared at her, she felt a blush creeping up her neck.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. Something in his voice made her stop and look at him. He ran his hands over his sides. Her belly and then her breasts. She arched into him as he squeezed gently.

"Harry," she whined.

He chuckled and moved to her side, kneeling with her thigh between her legs. She was less than impressed.

"You think you can do what you did to me and we'll just move on?" he whispered in her ear, his calloused fingers making patterns on her thigh. "You think I'd just let you get away with that?"

He brushed as his fingers found her clit and he discovered just how wet she was. 

"Oh, you beautiful witch."

He played at first and she was experienced enough to know he was learning. Learning what made her breath hitch and what didn't. In a surprisingly short amount of time, she realised she had vastly underestimated his skills.

She had no clue what hit her when he started rolling her clit over and over, his fingers teasing her entrance. She could scarcely draw breath as his tongue wrapped around her nipple again and he slid two fingers into her. She couldn't breathe as he curled them, pressing against something she had always known existed but had never been able to find herself. Her body spasmed and she came apart with a squeal.

"Oh," he whispered with awe, watching her panting. "This is going to be so much fun," he muttered. He pulled out of her, making her groan and looked at his hand with a grin. She wasn't sure she'd ever been as turned on as he took those fingers in his mouth with a sigh. She blushed. "You're delicious and I have such plans for later." She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "But right now, I need you to breathe, love. Because by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to imagine anything else but me."

"Harry," she keened, her hands reaching for him.

He played her like a fiddle. He stroked and teased and caressed until she was putty in his hands. She'd come more times than she could count by the time he coaxed her over onto her knees, curling over her back and holding her belly so gently she felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Minerva McGonagall," he whispered. "You and your beautiful baby make my entire life worth living."

"Please Harry," she moaned, unable to comprehend anything at that moment as his skin finally came to rest on hers and she felt his length between her thighs. "Oh please."

"Mm," he hummed, shifting while his hand stroked down her back and over her asscheek. He teased her centre, groaning in her ear as she rocked preemptively.

"Fuck me," she hummed, no longer variable of rational thought. "Oh please, fuck me, Harry. Please!"

He slid himself inside, needing no help. She came again, the intensity of it squeezing his cock until he was panting in her ear.

"God, you beautiful witch, I could come right now."

"Harry, please."

"You are the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen," he whispered, sliding as deep as he could reach. She keened and came again, an endless tidal wave of pleasure making all the cells in her body exist outside of time and space. It was too much for him and he groaned against her ear, coming deep inside her. She didn't care. She couldn't. She didn't know where she started and where he did. All she knew was his body on hers. Around hers. In hers. He took her in ways she didn't know existed. So slowly she thought she would die and then so quickly she hadn't realised she was coming until he'd flicked her clit gently and she'd tumbled into euphoria. Her eyes were rolling in her head and had someone asked her name, she wasn't sure she could have answered even under Veritaserum.

"Oh," she whispered as his movements turned so gentle. He rolled his hips into hers with so much care and stroked the taught skin of her belly that she sobbed. 

Just as she was about to ask him to please help her, one last time, he wrapped his arms around her chest and one around her belly. He sunk deep into her and stopped, stopping her breath. He laughed softly and pulled her up so she was kneeling, resting her weight on his strong thighs.

"Oh yeah, you beautiful witch," he muttered. "That's the way."

She moaned, deep in her chest as his cock stretched her gently. He was so careful she could weep as he rocked them gently. He held her tightly but his hand never strayed from her stomach as he called out her name and jerked into her once, twice, three times, breathing out her name again as he came inside her once more. It set off a flurry of tiny shockwaves but her body was done. She panted, struggling to breathe and resting her head against his shoulder. He kissed her everywhere he could reach between breaths.

"Fuck," he whispered still inside her. "You are so incredibly beautiful. And we definitely should do that again if you want."

She laughed, unable to help it and turned her head to kiss him properly. He moved away and helped her lie down, breathing heavily as he dropped down beside her. His hands wrapped around her and she sighed in his arms.

"Thank you, for letting me do that," he said seriously. She winced at the comment and made to move away but he held her tightly. "No," he said gently. "That's not what I mean," he whispered, stopping her from leaving. "Thank you for trusting me and sharing this. It was -" She looked over her shoulder at his dopey smile. "Beautiful."

"Do you -" she swallowed, her brain a little less fuzzy now. She suddenly remembered the words he had uttered in her ear. 

"What?" he smiled, brushing her hair back and kissing her neck, sucking on it gently.

"You intimated that you would not be opposed to making something of this?"

"Of," he let her roll into her back, still in his arms as he looked down at her with a grin. "This? Or?"

"I will admit that I have come to value your place in my life," she muttered. "I am settled when I'm in your arms and the -" she swallowed. "- baby is too."

"Well," he smirked, his hand once again on her stomach. She'd had a few people touch her without permission and it has bothered her greatly, but even the - she struggled to even think it - baby seemed content under Harry's hand. "I am definitely in love with you _and_ your baby, so -"

She gaped at him. 

"You -"

"I love you. I've _fallen_ in love with you Minerva. I did a long time ago actually. But you had enough problems, I didn't want to complicate your life and I didn't want to push you into anything, knowing how this came about. So I just did my best to support you in every way I could."

She just stared at him, before pulling him in and kissing him deeply.

"That seems like an acknowledgement," Harry whispered. 

"It very well might be," she murmured against his mouth.

"Well then," he smiled, leaning on his hand and brushing her hair back. "That's pretty monumental, you know."

"Is it?" she whispered. Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest she was sure he could hear it. He stared at her endlessly, tracing her features with such care that she let out a shaky breath.

"You are utterly mesmerising."

"You are exquisite," she murmured, her foot rubbing up and down his thigh. "Your heart, your soul. You set me on fire, Harry Potter. 

He looked at her and looked and finally smiled slowly. She cupped his cheek and he lay beside her, tracing her belly softly and kissing her shoulder. In silence, she rolled and he scooted closer, wrapped around her back, his two hands on her belly. His face pressed against her neck and he breathed out her name as they fell asleep together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Ooh. I say. A twist...**
> 
> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

She woke to find him playing with the child in her belly. His hands pushed on it gently, and he laughed against her neck as the little thing kicked against his hand.

"Ooh," she winced as it caught her rib. "Careful."

"Sorry Mama," he whispered, startling her and soothing her ribs gently. "He's pretty active today."

" _It_ ," she said pointedly. "Is always active whenever you are near," she murmured, stretching against him. She felt him hard against her backside and she chuckled.

"Oh, to be young again," she smiled, over her shoulder.

"Don't you worry about me," he muttered. "We're on your time. If I have to wait until this baby is 1 before I get to love you again and I'll be alright. I'm here for you, you know."

"My darling," she breathed. "I do appreciate that, but perhaps I can be here for you, in a different capacity."

She slid her over her hip and onto his, following the valleys between his muscles and took him in her hand. 

"Fuck."

She moaned, feeling her body clench and feeling how sore she was but loving the way his hands pulled at her as she started jerking him off. He hissed in her ear again as she added a twist to her hand and moaned as he cupped her breasts. 

"I'm gonna paint your back if you keep doing that?"

"I wouldn't be doing it if I was worried about that now, would I?"

He fucked her hand, squeezing her breasts and muttering what he loved about her in her ear until he came in her hand, whispering her name like a prayer and collapsing against her. She hummed feeling his cum warm on her back.

"You're very -" He bit her shoulder. She was not looking forward to the many bites and bruises she would have to hide when she finally got up. "Very good at that," he chuckled, his hand wandering between her thighs and holding her gently. She wished she wasn't so very uncomfortable and he seemed to know it, giving her a gentle swipe with his finger and withdrawing. "Guess I'd better clean you up, Mama -"

"I -"

He smiled, using the sheet to clean up a little before leaning on her shoulder so she could see his face when she turned. 

"Not a fan of _Mama_?"

"I was actually about to say that I do not hate it," she muttered. "Anything is better than," she winced. " _Mother._ Though I don't really understand much of what is going on in my body, or my mind, right now."

"That's okay, we'll learn about it together," he smiled. "I've been reading about it. This is pretty normal."

"You've been -"

"Hermione gave you that book, and you threw it on the bookshelf. I've been -"

"You read that book?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "While you've been sleeping in the afternoons."

She kissed him deeply and he laughed as she rolled over and tried to straddle him. She was less and impressed with his chuckle

"Maybe we'll try this a bit later," he soothed, looking at her like she held every minute of his life in her hands. "Because I'm not sure there's anything sexier than your beautiful body straddling mine and coming apart above me. But you seem pretty sore."

"I admittedly am. It has been," she cleared her throat. "A while."

He lay her back down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"I'm going to run you both a bath. Don't move from here."

"Harry," she called as he got to the bathroom. "I," she hesitated. "Could very well be in love with you."

He beamed and came back over to her, kneeling on the bed and cupping her cheek.

"I love you, Minerva McGonagall."

She stared up at him and their eyes met. She realised that she'd never really looked him in the eyes before, not since he'd returned to the castle, but something niggled as she continued to stare. 

It came to her in a flurry of memories.

"I," she gaped her heart in her throat as she tried to comprehend. "You -"

"What?"

"Do you remember when you said you had an experience, similar to mine?" she muttered, her heart thrumming hard.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Did you remember how?" She was shaking. "The particulars?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, blushing. "Kinda hard to forget. It was pretty sexy."

"You had her up against a wall." He frowned. "She was wearing a skirt and no underwear."

He stared.

"How can you know that?"

"She -" she swallowed not wanting to say it but needing to, all the same. "- _I_ came twice, and you apologised when the condom broke."

"You -"

"I glamoured my face, and I was incredibly drunk. You glamoured your face as well, but your eyes -"

"You -"

He stood, staring at her.

"Min," he was breathing so hard she sat up, cupping his face. He kept staring at her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry -"

"Do you realise what you're saying?"

"We -"

"No," he said, his voice wobbling. "No. Min."

He dropped to his knees, a look on his face that she couldn't read. She watched as he stared at her belly, his hands reaching out cautiously. She realised then and her heart fluttered in time with her baby.

_Their baby._

His fingers twitched and she took hold of them and placed them on her belly.

"Your child," she said shakily.

He pushed her back and slid between her legs, teasing her so gently into pleasure she could do nothing but whisper his name.

She wasn't sure how long they made love, but she fell asleep with him still inside her, cradling him in her arms as they passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I stuffed up and forgot all about you guys, I'm so sorry! Have the rest x**
> 
> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

She woke this time, alone, but she could hear him in the shower and she rolled carefully out of bed. She knocked but there was no answer and she debated for a long moment before peeking around the slightly open door.

He was sitting on the floor of the shower, his arms wrapped around his knees and a look of desolation on his face as the water pounded his head. 

"My love?" she said gently, stepping in. "Harry?"

"I love you," he choked. "I'm going to be a Daddy but I -" She shrugged, unable to understand what was wrong. "I don't know how to be a partner, a father. I have never seen one, I don't," he looked desolate. "I can't be that!"

"Oh my darling," she knelt before him, keeping just outside the cold spray. She turned it off with a wave of her hand and cupped his face. "You  _ are _ those things. Harry, you have been my partner since before I realised that you were. You have cared for me, helped me, fed me?" He laughed as she had intended and scrubbed his eyes. She stopped him and ran her thumb under them instead. "You have taken care of me so perfectly. Like nobody ever has. And I fell in love with you, while you were taking care of me and," her heart fluttered. " _ Our _ baby."

He cried and she knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. 

"You love me?" It was such a desperate whisper that her heart broke all over again.

"You have shown me how to let people in. Without you, I would have had such an awful time of this. I don't have any idea how to be a mother, Harry, not one. So," she shrugged. "We'll figure it out when it's time. Together."

"I love you," he whispered. "From that moment, I felt it, I didn't know what it was but I tried to say but -" 

"At that moment Harry, that man that I did not know was a means to an end for me. My love for you grows as our baby does."

"I'm nothing though. I'm -"

"I have never thought that about you. And honestly, that's how I felt about myself at the beginning," she chuckled. "You made me see how magical this is. How beautiful a journey this is to make. Let me show  _ you  _ now."

"Be patient with me?"

"I have infinite patience," she quipped.

He laughed and laughed which made her smile wider as she watched him. She wanted to stay there in that perfect moment but her thighs were shaking and her back was pinched. He must have seen the look on her face and realised. 

"Fuck," he muttered, getting up quickly and helping her as well. "Sorry love."

"It's okay," she winced. "You needed me."

"What do you need?"

Her belly decided at that moment to growl in contempt and she blushed even as he laughed again. 

"Let's get my beautiful duo fed."

She blushed deeper and he smiled, helping her into her dressing gown. He kissed her gently before he stopped her hands from tying her robe. She questioned him with a look but he stroked her cheek and knelt before her.

"I don't know anything about being a Daddy, little one," he whispered, his lips on her skin. "But I swear to you, I'll keep you and your Mama safe with my last breath," he smiled up at her. "Not that Mama can't do that on her own, probably better than me to be honest, but I promise you I'll do my best. I love you."

"We love you too," she whispered, meaning it completely and running her fingers through his damp hair.

"Come on," he muttered, getting up. "I'm still sore," he chuckled. "I can't imagine how you're doing. I'll make you coconut pancakes."

"Oh, I  _ do _ love you."

He laughed, presenting her with the pancakes barely half an hour later. She scoffed them and showered on her own, despite his suggestions, and appeared dressed and ready to go just in time for breakfast.

"Ready?" He smiled.

"Come with me?"

"To breakfast?" 

He studied her as she stood with no expectations. She nodded then continued.

"Then I need to see Poppy for a scan."

They had never left for breakfast together. Not that they'd had an occasion to, but there was more than one rumour going around that the two members of the Golden Trio were shacked up at Hogwarts. It was making her irrationally angry, even before the previous evening.

"You are -"

"I'm sick of them suggesting you are with Hermione."

"That's a terrible reason to do this," he laughed. "But if you're truly okay? I'd love to."

"I am quite sure more than one of them has guessed," she muttered. "And I find myself unconcerned."

"And the," he got a cheeky look in his eye. "Babydaddy?"

"You are an ass, do you know that?" she chuckled. "It is nobody's business but ours, you can decide what you'd prefer."

"I," he hesitated.

"Just say what you're thinking, love."

"Hear me to the end before you fly off the handle?"

She quirked an eyebrow.

"I think we should keep it quiet," he stepped forward and took her hands as she took a breath. It wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Not because I don't want the whole world to know that you're my woman and this," he spread his hand over her belly. "This is my baby. But just in case anyone ever gets any stupid ideas again. I could never live with myself if something happened to either of you because -"

The desolation reminded her of how much he'd been through and she pulled him forward and kissed him until he seemed to realise that she understood. His hands wrapped around her belly and he moaned as he teased her tongue with his own.

"'course if you do that out there," he murmured. "We'll have no hope at all."

She laughed and pressed one last kiss on his lips before summoning her hat. He slipped on his jacket, making Minerva wish they weren't already running late.

"You keep looking at me like that, Mama and I may just keep you here."

She blushed and opened the door, tightening her hand as Harry went to let go, then letting go herself. 

They shared a look before stepping out into the Hall, greeting the odd student as they did so and walking each other to the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

Life settled, after their revelation. 

To an outsider, nothing had changed. Professor McGonagall and Professor Potter went about their lives separately and with only the odd whispered conversation at the Staff Table in the Great Hall. Things were similarly true of Professor Granger and Madam Pomfrey, though there was more than one rumour that had started up after a younger student had visited the Hospital Wing one night and found Professor Granger there, sitting on Madam Pomfrey's desk like she owned it.

Minerva had laughed uproariously when she heard and Poppy had glared at her for a good twenty minutes before she'd commented on the bruise that had formed on her neck. It was Hermione _and_ Harry that had laughed then.

It was peaceful. 

In fact, Minerva mused, it was more than peaceful. It was _happy_.

Sometimes, as Harry slept with his face tucked on her neck, she recalled how awful her life had been prior to him being in it. Not prior to the war. She didn't think about those days for many, _many_ reasons. But after. The utter desolation she had felt during their first moments of peacetime that had ultimately sent her running into a stranger's arms.

They'd spoken about it since and had separately and then together, decided that while neither of them believed in fate, there were certain elements of their joining that did not make much sense at all.

Harry had not meant to go to _that_ pub on _that_ night and had got summarily sloshed at a bar down the street and had stumbled in looking for a bathroom only about ten minutes before she'd arrived. They must have passed each other at the bar, several times, before he'd noticed her dancing. And now, she smiled as his hand rubbed against her belly in his sleep. They were where they were.

"Mm," he mumbled. "You okay Mama?"

"You should really not call me that, give our age difference," she muttered, half-heartedly. 

"Don't care," he grunted, as he always did when she said that. "'S nobody else's business." He fell silent for a while and she thought he'd dropped back off to sleep. "You're our baby's Mama." She smiled, despite the touch of melancholy. She did so love listening to him talk like that. "Wha's wrong?"

"Nothing," she soothed, tangling her fingers in his. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"You should rest."

His voice was more alert and she sighed, knowing she'd woken him properly.

"Darling."

"'S fine," she smiled as she rolled, huffing angrily at how difficult that was becoming. "Don't take it out on the little pineapple."

"Harry. Bloody. Potter," she growled, making him laugh. He'd taken to calling their child by the corresponding fruit that matched its size. At around 32 weeks he'd switched from artichoke which she hadn't hated when he'd shortened it to Arty, to pineapple.

"You love it," he whispered, waving his hand and conjuring a pineapple. She rolled her eyes. "No, but really. Look."

He held it above her stomach and she understood what he meant. The pregnancy had not been perfect by any means but he'd told her everything he'd learned about how a baby developed and what had been happening inside her. She had, since their first whispered words of love, come to adore being pregnant and under his care. He held her so gently and rubbed lotion into her skin where it itched. He massaged every muscle in her body as it ached and loved her when her nerves were firing indiscriminately.

"It looks like a real baby now, love," he whispered, drawing her back to the moment. "Probably has messy dark hair and a nose like yours," he ran his finger down it. "No guesses about the eyes though," he chuckled as hers met his.

"I adore you," Minerva whispered. 

She didn't often have words to tell him. She did things, made him food, picked up his laundry, though he hated her doing that. But she did because she loved him and he seemed to know that after a while. When she spoke them, however, his face lit up and she made a promise to herself to try to remember to do so more often. 

"I love you," she said, more definitively.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue barging in and making her swoon. She felt her body respond and she whined, making him pull away.

"Again?"

"Shut up," she mumbled, blushing to her hair. "It's not my fault."

He smiled and kissed her again. They'd stopped sleeping in clothes after they'd become so sick of pulling them off and putting them back on again as her hormones had dictated their passion. Her belly, which she still detested when it got in the way of his loving her, was too big for her to lay on her back and she got to her knees.

"Ooh," he hissed. "Perfect." 

She slid her hand down to her core and rolled her clit while he got behind her. 

"Tell me if you need to move, or if I hurt you, I don't ever want to hurt you."

"You won't," she whispered, her back bowing as his hands knocked hers away and he took up the cause. "You could never hurt me, Harry."

His hands were never still when they made love. She could definitively say he adored touching her and he did so now. No part of her was off-limits. He dragged his fingernails down her back, soothing it with his chest as he leaned over her. He cupped her full, swollen breasts and massaged them gently.

"Oh, you're so beautiful."

She felt it under his ministrations and she let herself feel, rather than analyse as he made love to her.

"Do you know that there are two billion nerve endings in the body?" he muttered, tracing her burgeoning body gently. "And I get to touch every single one of them."

"I can think of one I might enjoy," she hissed as he did just that.

It didn't take long for him to make her cry out and he spent a long moment running a warm cloth over her skin.

"Do you ever think of the past?" he asked her quietly once they were once against snuggled under the blankets, skin on skin with his hands holder her gently.

"I try not to, at all costs," she muttered. "For so many reasons."

"Neither do I," he chuckled. "It's like my life began the moment -" he paused and she expected him to say _The moment we fucked, up against the wall_ , but when he continued, he didn't. "From the moment you bumped into me."

She chuckled. A lot had happened since then. 

"That was the beginning for me as well," she muttered. "A week later I had a housemate and a baby on board."

He snorted in her ear and soothed the little foot currently pushing against her skin.

"He likes me."

" _It_ loves you," she muttered, falling asleep under his ministrations.

"Like you?"

"No," she muttered. "Nobody could love you like I do."

"I love you."

She smiled, finally succumbing to sleep and dreams of babies with matching eyes and cheeky smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I hope you've all enjoyed this little offering. Stay safe.**
> 
> _See disclaimer, Chapter 1_
> 
> /*=#=*\

A month or so later, Minerva paced her sitting room. She'd been having twinges in her back all day and she was irritable. Harry had come home to see her after someone had told him how pale she looked and she'd sent him away. She'd shouted at him, truthfully, and he'd backed out of the door and gone back to work. 

Now though, she sat, rubbing her back. It was an exercise in futility. Only Harry's strong hands could reach where she needed and she was so out of sorts she could only cry.

"Hiya love," he muttered.

She forgave him for getting on the bed with his filthy clothes on as his magical hands went to work.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he said, unbuttoning the front of her robes and pulling them gently so he could kiss her shoulder. "Our little watermelon is keeping you on your toes."

"If you value your ability to have more children with me, Harry Potter, you'll never call our child another fruit or vegetable again."

He didn't laugh like she thought he would and she turned a little to see him staring at her.

"What?"

"You," he frowned. "You want more babies?"

She blushed, kicking herself. She had admitted it if only to herself in her dreams. Those dreams of three shining faces with green eyes, dark hair and cheeky smiles.

Being pregnant was certainly not so bad when there _was_ someone to share it with.

"Min?"

"With you?" she murmured, looking away with a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I'd have as many as you would want."

He pulled her back, making quick work of their clothes and kissed every inch of her skin until she was begging quietly for his love. They made love on their side, Minerva gripped his hands while he slipped inside of her over and over again.

"I'll never tire of making love to you," he muttered. "Never."

She groaned as he ran his fingernails over her hip.

"Just wait until I can move properly, my love," she breathed. "Then we're really going to have fun."

His pace quickened and she gasped, her whole stomach contracting as they came almost simultaneously. He'd taken to pulling out just before he came and replacing two fingers instead. She felt him come on her legs and groaned again as he teased a second, smaller orgasm out of her. They lay quietly breathing heavily. He cleaned her up and banished the messy sheets, pulling a soft blanket over her skin while they lay together for a while. 

She was restless and he soothed her gently with his hands, massaging her hips and her thighs and then her back. She shrugged him off, wincing as his usually magic hands started to hurt.

"Sorry," she hissed. "That's sore."

Harry summoned the lotion and rubbed it into her skin while they rested. As she winced again, he got a funny look on his face.

"What?" she murmured, looking up at him.

"You keep wincing," he mused. "And your belly is contracting."

"That's -" she considered it. "Oh."

"You're in labour," he muttered. "I think."

"You're very calm," she observed.

"I," he shrugged. "So are you?"

"I no doubt won't be, once it really begins. Although knowing Poppy is only a fire-call away is helpful too."

"Do you, do you want me to go?"

"Why would I want that?"

"I didn't think the -" he swallowed. "Fathers were allowed in the room?"

"About 50 years ago, perhaps. Besides which, if you think you're going to get out of letting me squeeze your hand, you've got another thing coming."

He seemed pleased and just as she was about to continue, she finally got a real contraction.

"Oh bloody hell," she groaned. "Did I just say I wanted more?"

"You did and I'm going to hold you to that, but not today," he smiled. "Want to put something on?"

"A camisole and my robe, I think?"

He helped her into it, pulling on a pair of shorts and a shirt himself. She hummed as she watched his gorgeous body disappear from view. 

"Shame," she quipped, groaning a little as another hit.

"That's twenty minutes," he nodded. "I'm gonna call Poppy, just so we have an idea, okay?"

"Fine."

He was gone just longer and she felt the next one alone.

"Hey there," Poppy greeted her at the bed with a steady smile. "I hear it's time?"

"They are definitely still spaced out," she nodded, feeling more tired than anything.

"That's good," she nodded, speaking softly. For all the grief they gave each other, Minerva had never trusted her medical care to anyone as much as she trusted Poppy. "My suggestion is to try to rest while you can. I'm going to start getting everything ready so when it's time, we'll just get on with it."

"How many babies have you delivered?" Harry asked as he sat on the bed next to Minerva.

"Too many to count," she chuckled. "Your woman is in safe hands."

"Shit, Poppy, I didn't mean it like that." He looked mortified but Minerva didn't have the energy to help.

"I know," Poppy smiled, squeezing his shoulder. "It's alright. Settle down with her. Help her sleep. When they're a few minutes apart, we'll check dilation and go from there."

Minerva snuggled under his chin as he wrapped his arms around her and dozed for what felt like ten seconds, but it was dark when she had a pain so sharp she cried out, startling them both.

"Hey," he muttered. "Breathe, it's ok."

"Hurts," she winced.

"You're nearly there if you can believe that. Poppy's been checking on you every half an hour. You must have been tired."

She smirked, thinking about why. He chuckled, having seen that look before as she lost her breath.

"Oh," she breathed, the warm, wet sensation spreading under her backside. "I think -"

"I'll be right back," he muttered.

"It's alright, I'm here," Poppy said, stepping back in before Harry could move. "I put a warding charm on you. It was better than disturbing you."

She didn't care at that moment and followed Poppy's instructions to open her legs.

"You're pretty much there. This baby isn't messing around. A few more minutes and you'll be ready to have this baby!"

Minerva was so uncomfortable, she didn't know what to do with herself. She groaned as they got impossibly closer. The noises she made were not her own and she suddenly got up, surprising them both.

"Easy," Poppy muttered. Minerva wasn't sure whether she was speaking to her or Harry. "You're in control, Minerva." Her then. "Just let us help you when you need to move. Whatever you need, we're right here"

"Oh."

Her voice felt so deep she couldn't believe it was her. Poppy checked her where she was and put a gentle hand on her back. 

"When you're ready, Minerva, you can push. It'll happen soon, I promise. Stay calm, keep breathing. Let Harry know if you need him. You're in control sweetheart. I love you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

She didn't know where Harry was, she couldn't think of anything other than the sudden urge to bear down.

"That's it, sweetheart," Poppy muttered. "Just like that."

She felt it, the most bizarre sensation of her body accommodating both the pain and the child that seemed desperate to meet them.

"Oh," she cried as it started to hurt properly. "Oh, Merlin."

"I'm here."

Harry's voice rang loudly in her ears and she felt around for him, her eyes closed against the pain. He joined her where she was kneeling on the floor. Her knees were spread as wide as she could go and she felt the sudden need to lean forward.

"Here," he muttered, catching her. She gripped his shirt whining when she found his chest covered.

"Take this off," she mumbled. 

He did and she mapped his pecs before gripping his shoulders.

"I love you. You're doing great."

She had no concept of time. Her body did what it needed to do and she experienced a kind of meditative state, similar to the one she'd had when transforming to her Animagus the first time. Harry's voice kept her grounded and his strong arms around her were more and more useful as her knees went numb.

"Need to move," she murmured.

"Where?" he asked.

"Don't know."

She cried out as the angle changed and the pain intensified. He helped her up and she managed to get into the bed but she lay down and it was wrong. 

"Easy," he muttered. "Easy."

He sat her up and got behind her, letting her lean on his broad chest.

She groaned as another went through her. She didn't answer, too occupied with the rolling contractions in her stomach. She felt two go by and then an intensity that she couldn't escape.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened and she found Poppy watching her carefully. "I think -"

"Okay," Poppy smiled. "Okay Min, we're here." 

Her calm and gentleness helped Minerva relax again and she squeezed Harry's two hands in her own.

"I think it's -"

"Min, darling, I want you to push as hard as you can, the next time you feel the need to."

Poppy's hand was on her stomach, her knee pushed up under her thigh, helping her keep it open. She watched in an almost out of body experience as her belly rippled and tightened under Poppy's hand.

"This is it, sweetheart," Poppy said gently. "Are you ready to meet your baby?"

Harry held her hands tightly as she bore down. She screamed as she felt herself spreading to accommodate the intruder and her throat felt like it was closing against the endless waves of pain.

"Breath through your nose and out through your mouth," Poppy said gently. "Relax, it's all okay. Everything is going beautifully."

"I love you," Harry's voice whispered in her ear. "You are my strong and beautiful babymama, remember."

She laughed, still crying and pushed again as her body contracted. Her entire lower half was on fire, right down to her toes. She couldn't stop moaning for the pain.

"Pant for me," Poppy ordered, her voice a little harsher, Minerva blinked at the change of tone. "Minerva? Pant. Get some oxygen, this is going to be uncomfortable."

She wasn't lying. 

Poppy reached inside her and had she not already been in keening agony, it would have made her cry out. The medi-witch worked for a minute or two of pure endless pain on Minerva's part until she spoke again.

"Harry, are you ready?" She felt him nod on her shoulder, kissing it and her neck. "Minerva, keep panting. The baby's turning and then, on the next one, I need you to push. Harder than you have before. Your baby is right here and it's going be hard, but you can do this sweetheart."

"I love you, you beautiful witch."

She gripped his hands and bore down, her voice cracking as a crescendo of pain paralysed her before disappearing in a rush.

"Oh," she gasped, trying to breathe as everything gave way. "Oh!"

A wobbling wail filled the room. Her body reacted as she looked around.

"Oh."

"Minerva -" Harry's wonderment was calming.

"Minerva? Harry? You have the most beautiful little boy."

She blinked, still breathing hard as a tiny, naked, filthy mess of skin and black hair was placed on her stomach. It squirmed and cried and waved its arms about but it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She moved their hands, still entwined with Harry's, onto the baby's back and fell back against her love.

"You were amazing," he muttered. "I've never -" She felt his tears on her shoulder and she hummed.

"I love you," she mumbled, over the din.

Poppy stood beaming at them and she smiled back tiredly.

"I know you're tired," Poppy whispered. "But I wondered if his Daddy would like to cut the cord?"

Harry nodded and she let one hand go, smiling as he did so and Poppy covered them with a warm blanket.

The crying didn't stop but Poppy soothed her worries gently as she ran her wand over the babe, declaring him to be perfect.

Minerva breathing was slowly returning to normal as Poppy squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to weigh him and check him over, I'm not going anywhere but I need to take him for just a moment, okay?"

She nodded and Harry's arms wrapped around her. He kissed her head and she squirmed again as if her body was contacting again.

"Oh," Poppy said, appearing at her side. "Don't panic, just the placenta. A few contractions and it will come out, just stay calm, just like before."

"Hurts," she winced.

"It will," Poppy said gently. "You're doing fine, sweetheart, breathe through it. Your body knows what to do."

She did as she was told and before long groaned as it passed.

"Perfect," Poppy smiled, holding a little bundle of blankets in her arms. "Would you both like to meet your son?"

She nodded and tried to sit up but as Poppy passed her baby over, she was arrested by the beauty of this tiny thing. Her heart burst in happiness and she heard Harry's quiet exultations. He was perfect.

Black black hair and brilliant green eyes that had a depth she could get lost in. His nose was his Daddy's and his mouth so like hers. She just stared at him as Harry traced his features.

They sat together until Minerva was more uncomfortable than she could stand. Poppy appeared again, looking at Minerva carefully before tutting and nodding for Harry to shift from the bed.

"Let's get you up for a while," Poppy said gently. "Why don't you hold your son, young man," she said gently. "While I deal with your woman."

There was a niggling in her brain that only manifested into a full thought when she saw the grin on Poppy's face.

"Wait -" she muttered.

"How did you know?" Harry asked quietly as Poppy helped her move. "Any of it, but," he looked down at his baby. "Him?"

"You have a tiny anomaly in your readout. Your father had it too and when I saw it on one of the scans, I knew."

"You didn't say -" Minerva frowned.

"You figured it out," Poppy smiled, cupping Minerva's cheek. "I would have, after, if you hadn't."

"I want you as one of the godparents," Minerva mumbled, glancing at him apologetically. "Though we haven't talked about it."

"You and Hermione," he nodded.

"We would be honoured," she beamed, tears collecting in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Good," Minerva nodded.

She moved Minerva to the edge of the bed and checked her over thoroughly before getting her up. Her body throbbed endlessly and her legs were shaking as Poppy held her up.

"I'm not feeling especially well."

"I cannot overstate how brilliantly you did that," Poppy muttered. "However," she chuckled, changing the sheets and settling Minerva back under the covers. "Your body has been through a lot and it is going to be sore and tired for a long time yet. You're by no means old, but you're also not a spring chicken." Minerva snorted. "Let Harry do the work you need to do." Minerva nodded and sat back with a pained sigh. "We have a much better potion regime than the Muggle doctors. There's a cream as well. We'll keep an eye on it but it won't take you long for your body to start healing."

"You're telling me to have patience, aren't you."

Poppy chuckled.

"I am, yes. Now," she said, smiling at the two of them. "I'm going to leave you three alone for a while. I might go and give Hermione the news, and I'll be back in half an hour, alright? If he wants to, and you are comfortable trying, you can try to get him feeding. Don't worry if he can't or won't, I'll be back to go through that with you later. There are no rules, but you can try if you want to."

She nodded and Poppy left her staring at her two boys.

"He's beautiful," Harry marvelled. "I don't even know how to say what I'm thinking."

"Come," she sighed. She hurt in places she didn't know could hurt.

He passed him over the bed carefully and ran around to join her on the other side. They watched as his crying quietened and he started squirming in her chest.

"I know how he feels," Harry mumbled, making her chuckle.

"Can you move him higher?"

He did so and Minerva helped him find her nipple, crying out at the feeling.

"Bloody hell," she winced. "I don't know about all that."

Harry laughed quietly and ran his hand over the little one's head as he sucked and pressed at her like a kitten.

The irony wasn't lost on her.

"We never discussed names," she muttered. "I'm not naming him after anyone," she warned. "I don't want him tied to our past. He's our future."

Harry sighed happily in her ear again.

"I love you," he murmured. "More than you could possibly imagine."

"I don't need to imagine," she whispered. "You show me every day."

He slid his arm beneath her neck and wrapped his arms around both of them, settling them against his chest.

"He's so small."

"Poppy would have said if he was smaller than he should be."

"You were perfect. We were both sitting there in awe watching you," he mumbled. "I mean," he chuckled. "I," he hesitated.

"Don't start keeping things from me now."

"Do you know why I love working with animals?" he asked. She shrugged. "They're pure. They have a way to do things and they do it. Watching you was like that. It was pure. Your body knew what it needed and it happened. It was primal and I've never been more amazed by you," he smiled against her skin. "Which is saying a lot, cos you amaze me every day."

She smiled as the little one let out a wail as his mouth let go of her. 

"You wanna switch him? Isn't that what you do?"

"I have no clue," she chuckled. "But this one is sore now," she rolled her shoulder. "And this one uncomfortably full."

"I read about that," he muttered. He looked at her as he leant up and she nodded, allowing him to help the baby get where he needed to be.

"Oh," she grimaced.

She held her breath as he got settled and finally relaxed. 

"You're so strong, I can't even understand it."

"I thought I warned you not to worship me," she whispered with no malice.

"To know you is to worship you, Minerva McGonagall."

He said it with such love, she couldn't help but sink into his arms.

"I'm going to be less hormonal one day and I'll just roll my eyes at you."

"I know," he laughed.

He reached forward brushing the back of the tiny fist that seemed intent on pressing her milk into existence. It grabbed his finger and Harry burst into tears.

"I never thought I'd have this Minerva and I can't," he breathed hard and sniffed. "I won't ever be able to explain to you how much I love you."

"I love you," she whispered, turning so he could see the truth of it.

They lay quietly, watching their son. She had almost dozed off when she felt Harry move.

"What were your brothers' names?"

"Malcolm and Robert."

He nodded, no doubt remembering she wasn't interested in naming this perfect little being after anyone.

"He needs a good Scottish name," Harry said finally.

"You are not Scottish," she smiled. "Do not discount his heritage."

"My heart is," he shrugged. "My home. My soulmate," he grinned as she looked at him. "You are. I'll never love another. Not for as long as I live."

She breathed his name and they kissed properly for the first time, chuckling to each other as the baby started crying.

"Guess that's to be expected," he chuckled, sitting her up and settling by her side as she held the baby's weight in her arms for the first time. Their heads rested against each other as the little eyes took in the world for the first time, staring at them like he knew who they were.

"Bran," she whispered. "I know it is unusual, but I like it. It means raven, I think."

"I do too," he smiled. "Bran," he thought about it and she let him. "Alexander?"

She smiled. 

"Bran Alexander Potter."

"No," he shook his head. "McGonagall. When I marry you, I'm taking your name."

She gaped at him.

"I just," he blushed and she kissed him gently to take the sting out. "Potter had a story, you know? I don't want that for him."

"McGonagall is not without weight?"

"But there isn't a whisper that follows you. An awe perhaps," he smiled. "Well deserved. But no whispers."

"Alright," she nodded. "If you are sure?"

"I am. It sounds better too."

She smiled as someone knocked at the door.

"Alright?" Poppy asked.

"He's amazing," Harry gushed.

Poppy smiled and took Minerva's free hand. 

"Hermione sends her love and congratulations."

Minerva nodded in thanks and let Poppy take a look.

"Did he try to feed?"

"Try" Minerva scoffed. "He seems born to do it," she winced at the memory.

"It will get better," she smiled. "I'd like to take a good look at you if you don't mind? Make sure everything is okay? You can decide where, how and who."

"Want me to go?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "Yes?"

"It's okay," he smiled. "I'll go see Hermione too unless you want me to stay and just be outside the door?"

"No, it's okay," she smiled. "Go."

"I love you," he said, despite Poppy being in the room.

"As I love you."

He left and Poppy stood beaming at her.

"Get on with ya," Minerva mumbled bashfully, wincing as she tried to move her son a little higher.

"I have never seen you so happy. So complete."

"Well," she smiled. "Harry is," she shrugged. "Everything."

"I see," Poppy smiled. "I see that. And I understand."

"I didn't," she swallowed. "I didn't set out to fall in love with him. I didn't," she blushed. "Know it was him, back then."

"It would have been okay if you had," Poppy said gently, straightening the blanket over her and Bran. "And it doesn't matter. I think we have both found our happily ever afters," Poppy whispered. "With these amazing humans." 

She pulled down the covers and moved Minerva's legs gently. After a few moments of prodding and a few more quiet spells, she looked up and smiled.

"A few small tears but nothing that won't heal in time. There's numbing paste and a few healing potions for when you're ready to bathe."

"I'm not joking about you being a godmother. I'll need you. Both of you. Neither Harry nor I have any idea what we're doing."

"Most parents don't, my friend," Poppy soothed. "But you will work out what is best for you. Just remember to let him in," Poppy said gently. "Some new mothers find it hard to let their babies go, even to the father."

"I shall not ever have that problem as I will forever be entranced by his face when he looks at him."

Poppy smiled and hugged her gently.

"I know I mentioned it earlier, but you really are the poster-child for natural births. As usual, overachieving in everything you do."

Minerva laughed and Bran stirred.

"He also mentioned something about it, yes," she nodded. "I felt like I was in a trance."

"Well, if you could teach that to everyone, the maternity ward would be a much less stressful place to be some days."

Minerva smiled and yawned. Poppy chuckled. 

"Do you want me to summon a crib or do you have one sorted?" 

"I can answer that," Harry said from the door. "I forgot to mention it until Hermione reminded me. I, um," he scratched the back of her neck. "Kinda made something. Wil helped, she whittles. So," he shrugged. "She taught me."

Minerva lost her breath as he stepped out of sight and came back with the most beautiful crib she'd ever seen. It was inlaid with all manner of creatures, magical and muggle and she felt the tears running down her face at the sight of it.

"Oh, my love."

He placed it beside the bed, lifting the side down so that it exactly matched up with the bed.

"We couldn't figure out how to enlarge it without ruining the animals so we just made it adjustable. It'll grow with him."

Poppy helped her shift Bran into it and nodded for Harry to get in. She tucked all of them in and Minerva sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, trailing one hand down hers to join it on Bran's back.

"You are the best father any baby could ask for," she murmured, tucking her feet between his. 

She hurt, she was exhausted but she could not wait to live and love with this man by her side. One could say it was fated but she knew better. Soulmates anyways found each other, no matter the circumstances and like him, she was sure she had found hers as well.


End file.
